A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure
by zeldafan3
Summary: The Yugioh and Furuba gang thought they were having a "nice" and Fun time in Hawaii, but a certain Org. is after our heroes.... collab story with Ookami Bakura!
1. Scene 1: Just An Ordinary Morning

**Maple: "Hey everyone! Zeldafan3/Maple here. Welcome to a new world of insanity. (evil laugh) This is a collaboration between Ookami Bakura and me. I hope you enjoy, and please rate/review!"**

**Chii-kun: "HEY!! Don't I have a say in this?!" (stares at Maple)**

**Maple: "Woops… sorry… .; **

**Chiiyami- (sigh) "Maple, Aibou, and I don't own Yugioh or Furuba. They belong to their respected authors."**

**A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure**

_**genre: humor/adventure**_

_**Summary: what happens when you add the Yugioh Ohana, the Furuba Gang, and Hawaii?**_

**Scene 1: Just An Ordinary Morning **

The sunlight filtered through a bedroom window. Nearby, a black-haired girl slept soundly in her bed, her black bangs framing her face. However, this image of serenity wouldn't last long. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a series of knocks on the door. The girl's eyes flew open as she sighed and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?" The person at the door replied, "It's Ayame." The girl smiled and opened the door.

"Yes, Ayame, is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Well," he replied, looking at her with his golden yellow eyes, "I'm hungry. Could you help me to find something to eat?"

The girl looked at him, smiled and said, "Of course. I'll take you downstairs and we'll eat some breakfast. Have Hatori and Shigure had anything to eat?"

Ayame replied, "No, they haven't."

"All right," she responded, "let's go downstairs."

The girl and Ayame headed downstairs, and as we got to the bottom of the stairs, Hatori and Shigure were sitting on two armchairs in the girl's living room.

The girl smiled at the two of them, and said, "Good morning, Hatori and Shigure."

"Good morning, Maple-kun. Did you sleep well?" Hatori asked.

The girl smiled and politely replied, "I slept well. Thank you for asking."

She looked over at Shigure, who was standing at the door in the living room, looking at Chibi, her four-year-old Chihuahua Terrier. Chibi was wagging his tail happily, looking up at Shigure.

"Good morning, Shigure. Would you like to get something to eat?" asked the girl, running towards him, her braid bouncing up and down.

Shigure smiled, and said, "I'd love to, Maple-chan. Will you join us, Ha-san?"

Hatori looked up from the National Geographic magazine he was reading, and replied, "Sure, let's go."

Maple led the three to the kitchen, walking through a blue Japanese-style store curtain. The three men followed her through the curtain and stopped, standing around a kitchen counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Maple turned around to face the Mabudachi Trio, and asked them, "How does cereal sound for breakfast?"

Ayame smiled at me, then said, "That sounds great, Maple-chan."

Maple smiled and walked over to the freezer door to open it, taking out a bag of cereal. She then opened the refrigerator door to take out the milk. She got out four bowls and four spoons and poured cereal and milk into all four bowls. She then picked up her bowl and spoon, and the Mabudachi trio followed her to the table with their bowls.

"Itadakimasu! Thanks for the meal!" everyone said, placing their hands together. They all dug into their breakfast, and for a while, all that could be heard was munching and slurping noises.

Hatori was the first to finish, sliding back his chair as he stood, saying, "Thanks for the meal, Maple-kun." Ayame and Shigure finished shortly after, and gave their thanks as well.

After breakfast, Maple walked over to the living room to find a note on a table in the living room. She picked it up and read silently:

_Maple,_

_Ayame, Shigure and I have gone out to explore your town. We should be back by 4 PM. I promise I will keep them in line. Shigure and I will be at the library, and Ayame will be at the marketplace. Thanks again for the breakfast._

_See you later,_

_Hatori_

The girl put down the letter, smiling, then went to start doing housework, glad to have the Mabudachi over at her house.

**11111111111111111111111111111**

_Meanwhile…… _

A young woman ruffled in her sleep as she slowly sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleepiness. She glanced at the bronze mattress with leaves on it. It rested on the side of her bed and the blanket was a mess. She then glanced at the brown/orange mattress decorated with cranes on the other side of the bed, and a futon under the T.V. All three of them were empty.

"Aki, Anzu, and Asuka must be up," she mused. She glanced at her Sennen fan in the small bookshelf beside her. It sat on top of her Bible. The fan was closed. "Other me is up too." Chii-kun's alter ego, Chiiyami, suggested to sleep in her soul room within the fan so there is enough room for the Yugioh girls to sleep upstairs.

She then glanced towards the hallway. "The futons are empty too." She mused. Chii-kun then stared off into space. "I'm hungry," she moaned. With that she stepped on Anzu's mattress, slipped her feet into her house slippers, and entered the hallway.

From the hallway, she noticed Ruka, Mikage, Momoe, and Junko were still sleeping in her mother's office. Chii-kun smiled. The girls looked so peaceful. It has been a couple of weeks since the Yugioh Ohana stayed at Chii-kun's house.

Chii-kun walked silently down the hallway as she fixed her long black hair in a ponytail. As she made way towards the stairs, she heard certain voices from the kitchen.

"Who told him to make eggs?"

"Well, he did volunteer to make breakfast…"

"That's NOT breakfast!"

"I smell something cooking," Chii-kun mused. "I wonder's who's making breakfast…"

She walked down the stairs and towards the family room. Along the way, she noticed Yusei, Rua, Yugi, and Sho were still asleep. Rua was snuggled against Yusei. Chii-kun's eyes sparkled and smiled dreamily. She also unconsciously shrieked a fan-girl scream.

"Ah! They look so cute….…"

Chii-kun's fan-girl thoughts were interrupted when she heard the same familiar voices.

"Who told him to make eggs?!"

Chii-kun frowned. She rushed over to what the ruckus was all about. As she entered the family room, she spotted Manjyome pissed, Judai cooking, and Blitz standing near the refrigerator. Judai was grinning sheepishly, while Manjyome was complaining. Those voices she heard must belong to these three, she thought.

"Ohayou, Chii-kun," Asuka greeted. She sat on one of the high chairs at the counter.

"Ohayou, Asuka," Chii-kun returned.

"Manjyome, I did try my best," Judai admitted sheepishly. "Chii-kun made it this way when I watched her, right Chii-kun?"

"Hoe?" Chii-kun stood dumbfounded. She walked over and took a look at what Judai made. Her eye twitched a little. "Judai……the pan is….a mess…."

"I did put some vegetable oil to make the eggs not stick to the pan," Judai said.

"The eggs look like…..weird clay!" Manjyome exclaimed.

"Didn't we have scrambled eggs last night for dinner?" Blitz remarked. "The ones that Chii-kun made."

Edo shrugged a little and sighed. He sat at a chair that was across from the window. The table he was sitting at had a bouquet of fake pink flowers. Ceramic ducks rested by the bouquet. The window was covered with dirty pink blinds. The lanai was shown through the window. "Looks like we're having eggs again, but with spam."

"Yosh! It's ready!" Judai proclaimed happily.

"I am not….." Manjyome paused when he heard a gurgling noise.

"You sure? How come your tummy just gurgled?" Judai coaxed.

"Just….shut…up…."

After hearing breakfast was ready, the three main Yugioh girls volunteered to wake everyone else up. As they headed towards the living room, Aki spun her heel and headed towards the laundry room. Edo and Blitz went ahead to wake up the boys, with Blizzard following beside Edo. Blizzard was the family's eleven-year-old Japanese spitz.

"Aki, where are going?" Anzu asked curiously.

Aki replied with an evil smirk and a "psycho" look on her face. It freaked Anzu and Asuka a bit. They have a bad feeling…. A very bad feeling…

_Living Room…._

"Oh….Yuuuuuuseeeeeeiiiiiiii…."

"Hmm?" Yusei moaned. He became startled when Aki splashed a medium sized bucket full of cold water on him. The splash also took effect on Rua and Yugi startling them. Yusei shivered.

"I-Izayoi….that was….cold…."

Aki chuckled evilly with an evil smile. "I am a Witch after all."

Anzu and Asuka stood behind Aki nervously. Anzu and Asuka then walked up the stairs to wake up the other girls as Aki had a conversation with Yusei, Rua, Yugi, and Sho.

Few minutes later, everyone was downstairs and received their share of scrambled eggs and spam.

Jack stared at Blitz. "I hate it when you dump cold water to wake me up…I HATE cold water!"

Blitz murmured. "Like I had a choice…." He became startled and sweat dropped nervously as Jack scarily stared at him with a smirk. Fires burned behind Jack.

Bakura took a bite of his scrambled eggs. His face started to burn up then breathed fire. "GAH! Dammitt it's HOT!"

"I burthed mah tongue," Jounouchi said with a swollen tongue. The others agreed.

"Its so spicy…" Rebecca cried.

"There's garlic in it…or tastes like there is…"

"I….don't think its…" Judai sweat dropped nervously as he was given scary glares. He then mused, "That's odd, I didn't put…." He paused when a spark hit him. He knew he added milk to stir in with the raw eggs and pepper; but didn't add in hot spicy sauce and garlic mix powder. The first person to slip into his mind that was responsible was….

"Haou."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chii-kun- "Read and Review Please!" **

**Maple- "Just click on the Review button on the bottom left." **

**Chiiyami- "Remember, this was only the beginning……"**


	2. Scene 2: Fun, Fun at the Mall part 1

**Chii-kun- "Hey! What's up?" **

**Maple- "Welcome to Scene 2 of A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure. Thank you for all the reviews and story requests. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Please review!"**

**Chiiyami- "Yes, REVIEW!! Or be cursed for eternity…." (smirks evilly) **

**Maple- "……" o.0**

**Chii-kun- (sweat drop) .;; **

**Scene 2: Fun, Fun at the Mall part 1 **

During the few hours that passed since this morning, the Yugioh Ohana and Chiiyami got dressed in casual (not their usual) clothes and folded up their futons. Chii-kun was already in her casual, home clothes: a tank top and shorts.

"Haou! How many times do I have to tell you not to cause trouble to everyone?" Judai chided with hands on his hips. The brunette stared at his dark half straight into his golden eyes with his chocolate ones.

Haou scoffed. "Like I care? Besides why not spice up the eggs?" the brunette returned with a smirk.

Judai's friends from Duel Academia left him alone to talk with…."air". They suggested the Yugioh and 5d's characters to do the same thing.

The Yugioh guys spotted Anzu, Asuka, Aki, and Mana entering the family room.

Anzu had shoulder-length brown hair with brown locks hanging over her forehead, and sapphire eyes. She wore a yellow tube top under a pink jacket. She had black leggings under her red miniskirt and wore a matching red belt. She wore one of each pink and blue bracelet on each wrist. She had a stuffed emperor penguin backpack.

Asuka had long blonde hair and dark bronze eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless blouse and blue jean skirt that reached to her knees. Her skirt was cut about two inches above the knee in the back. She wore a stuffed tiger backpack on her back.

Aki had short dark pink hair with two long elbow-length bangs in the front. Her hair is also rolled back behind her bangs. She wore a pink and black long-sleeved top that was a fashion trend in the 1970s. She also wore black fingerless gloves. She wore long black pants underneath. She wore a stuffed white kitty backpack on her back.

Mana had tan skin and her medium length brown hair was uncommonly arranged and juts downwards in all directions. She wore a white sleeveless top with short sleeves around her shoulders. She wore a blue miniskirt and a red and blue visor on her head. The visor was worn sideways. She also had a stuffed green frog backpack.

The guys thought the girls looked normal as always.

"We're going to mall for some shopping!" Mana chirped.

"We'll be back sometime later," Asuka said.

"Okay, take care," Sho said. He had light blue hair and gray eyes behind small spectacles. He wore a yellow green sweatshirt and green-gray shorts.

Asuka grinned in response. She and girls walked towards the back door; opened it, put on their shoes; then went on their way towards the mall by foot.

"I bet you're hoping that girl Asuka buys a sexy, revealing outfit," Haou smirked. Judai's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Haou!!"

"Heh"

Judai thought that it was good thing no one heard what Haou commented, especially Asuka. Then the said girl rushed back inside with a grin.

"Would one of you guys mind if you gave us a ride to the mall?" she asked.

The guys switched glances. Then a man in about his young 20s-30s spoke up. He had dark blue hair in a short ponytail and small spectacles. His name was Blitz. "I guess I'll give you girls a ride," he offered.

"Arigatou, Blitz-san," Asuka said.

22222222222222222222222222222222

_Meanwhile..._

A girl was stretched out onto her bed, flipping through her history textbook and catching up on past reading assignments. She sighed, trying her best to concentrate on the material in her textbook, but a talk from downstairs was making it hard to concentrate.

"Gimme that book!" Ayame whined from downstairs.

"No," Hatori's deep voice replied back.

"Aww, but Tori-san! I want to read it!" Ayame said, his whiny voice getting higher and more annoying.

The girl sighed once more, then headed downstairs to see what was going on. She walked into the living room to see Hatori holding a book that Ayame was trying to snatch from Hatori. As the girl entered the room, she asked, "What's going on here?"

Ayame ran towards the girl and complained, "Maple-chan, it's terrible! Tori-san won't let me read his book!"

Maple turned towards Ayame and replied, "Hey Ayame, want to go to the mall today? I'm off work," she said, hoping it would distract Ayame.

Ayame smiled, "Of course! I'd love to go! And Tori-san will drive, ne?" he asked, nudging Hatori playfully.

Maple smiled gently, while Hatori's only response was silence and a small anger mark.

"I'm back!" a cheerful voice called out from the kitchen. The owner of the voice came closer, and it was none other than Shigure, holding a newspaper in his hand.

Ayame looked happier at once as he ran forward and greeted Shigure, "Gure-san! Did you hear? We're all going out with Maple-chan to the mall! Hatori's driving!"

Shigure smiled and replied, "That's great! Let's go!"

They all got ready, dressing up in their casual clothing, and heading out to the mall in a Honda SUV. Maple sat in the passenger seat next to Hatori to give him directions, while Ayame and Shigure sat in the back seat, eagerly awaiting their destination and admiring the scenery.

222222222222222222222222222

It took five minutes for Blitz to drive to Windward Mall from Chii-kun's house. He was driving a Toyota red van, which is also called "the Yugioh van". The license plate read: "Duel-Red". He turned left into the parking lot after crossing the intersection. He then passed many cars, which meant the mall must be crowded today.

Blitz stopped close to the curb across from Sears. Anzu slid open the door and one by one, she, Aki, Mana, and Asuka stepped out of the car. Asuka closed the door behind her.

"We'll call you guys when we're done, okay?" Anzu informed.

Blitz nodded. "Got ya. Have fun girls." With that, he drove through the parking lot and headed back towards Chii-kun's house.

"Yay! Time for some shopping!" Mana chirped as she hopped in place.

"First, let's cross the stree…OI!!" Aki was interrupted when Mana dragged her by the arm towards Sears. Mana had a cheerful smile on her face. The car quickly stopped when Mana and Aki rushed across the street.

Asuka and Anzu watched with a bit embarrassed and dumbfounded looks. Mana waved from the sidewalk.

"Hey!! Come on!" Mana called. She ignored Aki when she was trying to detach her arm from Mana's grasp. Anzu and Asuka spotted the middle-aged woman driver gesturing to let them cross. The girls took that chance and crossed the street. They waved apologetically and thankfully.

"Sorry about that."

"Thank you."

As they stepped onto the sidewalk, the woman drove past them. Mana finally released her grasp, then marched into Sears as she opened the door. Anzu, Aki, and Asuka followed their friend and other people entered too.

222222222222222222222222222

_Many miles away..._

A desert-colored SUV drove along the highway, driving slowly along the road. Behind the wheel sat Hatori, hands at the correct 10/2 position on the steering wheel. He drove steadily forward, trying to ignore the song coming from the back seat:

"99 pictures of Tohru on the wall! 99 pictures of Tohru!" sang Ayame.

"Take one down, pass it around, 98 pictures of Tohru on the wall!" Shigure chimed in.

Hatori sighed, while Maple had a small sweat drop sliding down her face. They both tried to ignore the singing as Hatori turned to Maple, saying, "How long will it take to arrive at this mall?"

Maple pondered for a moment, looking out the window, then replied, "We should be there in about 20 minutes."

Hatori nodded silently, then asked, "What kinds of shops do they have at this mall?"

Maple answered, "Well, there's a movie theatre, an ice-cream parlor, a pet store, a department store, and a food court. There are also other stores."

At hearing the words "ice-cream parlor", Ayame and Shigure instantly stopped at singing of 50 pictures on the wall, and both said, with gleaming eyes, "Did you say... ice-cream parlor?"

Maple was silent, then replied, "Yes, I did."

"We must go there! Please, Maple-chan?" Ayame begged.

Maple smiled and said, "Of course, it'll be fun."

Ayame and Shigure went back to their game, not noticing when Hatori drove the SUV up to the sunny second level of the mall's parking garage. He found a parking space, and he and Maple got out of the car, followed by an excited Shigure and Ayame.

The four of them walked through the entrance, which had a mural outside symbolizing the Paradise of Hawaii with mountains and a bird of paradise flower. As the four walked inside, they saw several shops, including a Mexican food place, a bank, a salon, a sushi restaurant, a corn dog shop, and an ice cream shop.

Maple and the three Mabudachi walked around, passing Spencer. As they passed by, Maple noticed a group of girls in the store standing around a mirror, trying on various hats from the hat rack next to the mirror.

A girl with long blonde hair glanced side-to-side thinking if the dark red hat looked good on her or not in front of the mirror. Then a girl with short brown hair shifted the blonde girl a little to the side as she shared the mirror with her. The blonde girl didn't seem to mind sharing the mirror with her friend. The brown haired girl had a boyish black cap with a pink skull on it.

The two girls turned to a taller girl who was looking at the accessories and belts. The taller girl had short dark pink hair with two long elbow-length bangs in the front. Her hair is also rolled back behind her bangs. The two girls asked her about her opinion about the hats they were wearing. The taller girl thought for a moment; but seemed to be interrupted by a girl with tanned skin and her medium length brown hair approached them.

Maple saw the tanned skin girl point to the back of the store, where all the "glowing stuff" is, and dragged the taller girl along with her. The taller girl seemed annoyed.

Maple looked up to see the Mabudachi standing near Claire's, so she ran to catch up with them. The three of them had concerned looks on their faces as Maple approached them.

Hatori looked at Maple and asked, "Are you feeling alright, Maple-kun? You look a little dazed. Shall I take you home?"

Maple replied, "No, I'm alright. I was just looking around."

Hatori looked back at her, slightly concerned, but he continued on with Maple, Ayame and Shigure.

_In Spencer..._

"Hey!" Mana heard Asuka and Anzu say as she turned to the two girls rushed towards her. Mana and Aki stood by a shelf with antique fantasy stuff on it.

Aki admired with awe as she looked at the dragon chess set covered in a glass case. Beside it was a dragon fountain with fog spread over the water. The red light under the water gave the effect that the water looked like blood and the light shone against the dragon. There was also another fountain with a dragon with four claws seeped into the castle and had a pair of wings. Another fountain had a fairy holding a barrel. It looked like she was pouring water from the barrel. The lights under the water danced shining prism colors on the fairy's wings.

"Mana, what is it?" Asuka asked as Anzu turned and looked out the glass pane of the store. As she did, she saw a girl with long hair fixed into a ponytail, accompanied by three taller men, one with long hair like the girl, but silver instead of black. He was wearing a long red Chinese-style dress. The other two men had short black hair. The taller man was wearing a dress shirt, black slacks, and well-shined leather shoes. The third man was wearing more casual clothes, a white T-shirt and jeans. A pair of brown running shoes was on his feet. The girl was also dressed casually, wearing jeans and a simple light purple shirt. She was wearing black shoes and a backpack was slung across her slender shoulders. For some reason, Anzu couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this girl somewhere before.

"Anzu? Let's go!" a voice called, bringing her back to Earth.

Anzu shook her head quickly, putting the image of the four people out of her head, and replied with an urgent "Coming!" as she hurried to catch up with her friends in the back of the store.

2222222222222222222222222222

About 5-10 minutes later, Mana, Aki, Anzu, and Asuka walked out of Spencer. Mana stretched as she walked out of the store. She twirled around and faced her friends.

"Where should we head next?" she asked.

Anzu thought for a moment. "Hmm…how about Farrell's?"

Asuka nodded in agreement. "I can go for some ice cream."

"Yosh! What do you think Aki?" Mana asked the taller girl.

Aki shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not?"

"Yay!" Mana cheered as she once again dragged Aki by the arm towards the escalator.

"Oi! Would you stop dragging me every so often for PETESAKE!!" Aki exclaimed angrily.

Asuka and Anzu stared at their friends as they rushed ahead. They sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly. They then darted towards the escalator to catch up with Aki and Mana.

222222222222222222222222222222

_With the Mabudachi..._

Maple walked briskly, followed by the three Mabudachi as she headed toward the ice cream parlor. Ayame and Shigure, who had stopped suddenly in front of a shop, interrupted her. Maple looked up at the shop sign, which read: "Marukai 99 Cent Store." She looked over at Shigure and Ayame, who looked back at her, silently pleading. She sighed and walked into the store, followed by Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. They walked through the store until Ayame and Shigure stopped in front of a display of gum.

Ayame spoke first, "Maple-chan, can I have some of these?" he asked excitedly as he pointed to a bunch of colorful packages. Shigure also joined in. "Please?"

Maple chuckled. "Sure," she replied as she picked a package of gum off the display.

Maple led the Mabudachi to the register, taking out her wallet to pay for the gum. She handed a stick of gum each to the Mabudachi, and warned them not to swallow it as they exited the store. They then headed downstairs to the ice cream parlor, Ayame and Shigure skipping happily the entire way, Hatori and Maple walking at a normal pace, trying not to notice the awkward glances from the people nearby.

They arrived at the parlor and were led to their seats after a few moments by their waitress, who was wearing a white top hat with a red ribbon around the bottom, a red-and-white-striped blouse, and a red vest over it. She gave the girl and the Mabudachi their menus, then left them to decide what to order.

As they decided what to order, a conversation from the booth next to them caught their attention:

"Come on, Aki! Admit you love Yusei!" a girl exclaimed excitedly.

"No," Aki replied, sounding stern.

Another girl's voice chimed in, saying thoughtfully, "You know... I heard he kissed you to save your life... that one time..."

"That's none of your concern, Mana!" the girl named Aki replied, sounding frantic.

"You two make a cute couple", another girl said.

"We do NOT!" Aki yelled.

"You're... blushing..." Mana said teasingly.

Aki hesitated, then replied, "Well, he kinda did..."

Asuka interrupted, "Reach deep into your heart?"

"Saved you from the darkness?" Anzu chimed in.

At this point in the conversation, Ayame looked up from his menu and chimed in, saying, "Young love! What a beautiful thing! _Tres magnifique! _This Yusei must be quite the charmer, like me! Doesn't it remind you of our younger days, Gure-san?"

Shigure replied, a fond look on his face, saying, "Of course, Ayame, I could never forget the days of our youth, when our love started."

Ayame looked over at Shigure, and replied with a smile and a thumbs up, saying "Yosh!" which Shigure returned with a smile, as Hatori and Maple sighed and sweat dropped.

Aki's ears pricked up at the disturbance from the neighboring booth. She didn't like the idea that a group of complete strangers was eavesdropping on their conversation, so she quickly activated her psychic powers, causing bright light to shoot into the neighboring booth with a loud zapping sound. The two men in the booth jumped back with yells of shock. After Aki sent out her power, Mana, Asuka, and Anzu stared with uncertain sweat drops on their faces.

Aki turned toward the neighboring booth and asked in a scary tone, "You know how rude it is to interrupt, don't you?" Dark aura surrounded her as she spoke.

The man who had mentioned Yusei spoke up and asked innocently, "Ah! Excuse me, can you remove this board?"

Aki replied angrily, "Hell no! We don't know you!"

Hearing the commotion, the waitress rushed over to the table. "Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to remove this board?"

Just as the waitress was about to remove the board, Aki chimed in bluntly, "I don't think it's necessary." She placed her hand on the board.

"Oh, but this is a great opportunity to get to know each other!" Ayame turned to Shigure. "Isn't that right, Gure-san?"

"Yes it is!"

"I'm not interested in getting to know you wretched fools who eavesdrop on other people's conversation," Aki remarked coldly.

"Ah…Aki, maybe we should….", started Anzu, who was immediately ignored by Aki.

The waitress sighed and looked around, then turned to the board separating the two, then took everyone's menus, much to the disappointment of Aki, the anticipation of Ayame, and several stares. Asuka, Anzu and Mana shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the stares went around.

As the waitress turned and went to wait on other customers, Ayame turned toward the girls and said, "My name is Ayame Sohma. What are your names?"

"My name is Mana," replied the tanned girl sitting next to Aki, "and this," she continued, gesturing toward a girl with dark pink hair and bangs, "is Aki." Aki replied with a silent glance over at the four people sitting over at the neighboring table, and gave a small wave to the group with a frown.

The waitress, who stood at their table with a pencil and pad of paper, interrupted the introductions.

The girls exchanged glances and decided they were ready to order. Anzu volunteered to order for the group.

"I'll have two hot fudge sundaes and one shrimp tempura."

The waitress wrote down the order. "Is that all for you today?" she asked politely.

"Yes"

With that, the waitress took the menus from the girls.

After the waitress had walked away, Mana continued her introductions, gesturing to the girls sitting across from her. Smiling, she said, "These girls are Asuka and Anzu."

The girls Mana had introduced smiled over at Ayame and the rest, saying "It's nice to meet you all."

After the girls had been introduced, Asuka piped up and turned to Maple, asking, "What are your names?"

Gesturing to the three Mabudachi, Maple replied, "The man sitting next to me is Hatori Sohma, and the one sitting diagonally across from him is Shigure Sohma, his friend and cousin. Actually all three of them are cousins and are the same age."

Hatori turned to the girls, replying with a small smile and a curt "Hello. It is nice to meet you."

Shigure replied with a happier greeting, saying "Hi! It's nice to meet you as well."

Maple smiled, then turned to the girls, saying "And I'm Maple. I am Chii-kun's friend. It is nice to meet all of you. I hope to get to know you better."

"Ah," Anzu grinned in acknowledgment. _No wonder she seemed familiar. I've seen a picture of her after Chii-kun received it. _"We hope to get to you know you, too, ne girls?"

Asuka and Mana nodded. Aki gave a little nod.

After the introductions, the waitress came up to the table with a tray of the food they ordered and a food stand. She placed it on the stand, and picked up a dish of shrimp tempura, placing the plate on the table, followed by the two fudge sundaes, which Ayame looked longingly at. The waitress then placed eight plates and small sundae glasses on the table for everyone's portions.

**-End of Part 1-**

22222222222222222222222222222

**Maple- Thanks so much for reading! Just a small translation of the French phrase Ayame uses (**_**Tres magnifique). **_**This phrase means "How magnificent/How wonderful!" or literally, "Very magnificent". So now you know. Please rate and review. **

**Shigure- Thanks for reading, and I'd like to see some reviews from some high school girls. **

**Chii-kun- Read and Review People!! We highly demand it! Look forward for Part 2! **


	3. Scene 2,Part 2: Let’s Dance!

**Maple: "Hello and welcome to Part 2 of Scene 2! Last time, the Mabudachi trio met some of the girls from the Yugioh series at the ice cream parlor." **

**Chii-kun: (pouts) "I'm very disappointed that we didn't get any reviews!!" **

**Ayame: "Now let's get back to the story! Please rate and review!"**

**Scene 2, Part 2 - Let's Dance!**

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said after they received their food.

There were two baskets of shrimp tempura, one on each table, with dip for the tempura on the side. On the girls' table, one hot fudge sundae was placed in front of Asuka and Anzu, while the other one was in front of Aki and Mana. The girls were given a small silver pourer with hot fudge in it.

On the other table, each of the Mabudachi and Maple had their own hot fudge sundaes. Everyone was given disposable chopsticks and had medium cups of ice water with straws.

Aki glanced at the other table and noticed what they ordered. She stared at the group of their new associates. "Did you just bite off of us?"

"Yup!" Ayame replied, not guilty. "We heard what you lovely ladies ordered and it sounded good," he admitted with a cheerful smile.

Shigure chuckled. "And besides, we were unsure of what to order," he added.

Aki gave them a hard stare. "There are other things on the menu." Her voice sounded stern and hoarse.

"That's okay, we don't mind," Asuka said, adding Aki's remark.

"Thank you," Maple said with a smile. Aki scoffed a little. "Hmph!"

For a moment, the only sounds were those of contented munching and other sounds of eating. Surprisingly, the first person to speak was Anzu. "Umm…" Anzu started, turning and looking at the Mabudachi and Maple. Shigure looked at her, smiling and encouraging her to continue.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but… How did you all get here?" she questioned the Mabudachi.

"Ah, Hatori drove us from Panoa!" Shigure replied. "Ne, Hatori?"

Hatori continued to eat his shrimp tempura. "Yes."

Maple chuckled.

Anzu, Asuka, and Mana had puzzled looks on their faces, while Aki was silently dipping her tempura in the dip.

"Gure-san, I thought it was Pamoa!" Ayame said with some exasperation

"It's Manoa," Maple laughed.

"Ah! Well said from someone local here," Shigure acknowledged, not upset that he mispronounced the place wrong.

Maple grinned. "You're welcome."

Hatori sighed a little. Noticing this, Ayame asked in a bit of a whining tone, "Hatori, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you two would notice the mispronunciation, but I guess I was wrong," Hatori said simply. He then sipped on his straw, drinking the water. Ayame and Shigure looked defeated and ashamed at their mistake.

"Aha! Something was wrong, I knew it!" Mana exclaimed enthusiastically like when a detective finds a clue. Anzu and Asuka grinned sheepishly from Mana's enthusiasm. Aki was calmly sipping her water like she had no interest in the conversation.

"Ah, Manoa, we never been there before," Asuka admitted. "But we have passed it a few times on the road when we go into town."

"Ooh! It's lovely!" Ayame piped. He then frowned, "I don't like the rain…."

Maple chuckled. "There's a marketplace with a few restaurants and shops."

"Maybe we'll check it out later," Asuka said.

"Okay!" Maple said.

"That was nice," Anzu remarked. "I was kind of hoping for a response of how you guys arrived here in Hawaii. You all looked like you came from Japan, ne?"

"It's obvious," Aki said calmly, but stern as she bit her tempura.

From Anzu's remark, Ayame and Shigure suddenly spat food in Hatori's face, a mixture of tempura and sundae. "Eh?" They had shocked looks on their faces, while Hatori had an annoyed look on his face; his eye flinched in annoyance. Maple became startled when Ayame and Shigure spat food in Hatori's face all of a sudden. She felt sorry for Hatori so she lent him her napkin.

"Ah…well…" Shigure stammered nervously.

"No thank you, Maple, but thank you," Hatori said calmly as he wiped his face with his own napkin.

"We…took the airplane…that's it! An airplane!" Ayame replied enthusiastically, but with a little nervousness.

"Yes, it was!" Shigure added. He knew that he and Ayame were lying; however it was a mystery to how they arrived in Hawaii and Maple knew that too. Shigure turned to Hatori, who just finished wiping his face. "Isn't that right, Hatori? We came here to visit our pen pal, Maple!"

"Right," Hatori replied calmly (once again). Maple nodded, playing along.

"Ah! Us too, but it was a private jet plane!" Mana remarked a bit enthusiastically. "Have you guys heard of Kaiba Corp?"

Anzu spat out her tempura, Asuka choked on her water, and Aki choked on her sundae when Mana said her question.

Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Kaiba Corp?" Maple was thinking for a moment.

"That sounds familiar…"

"Oh… I've been told that Kaiba Corp is currently the biggest and richest companies in Japan!" Mana remarked. "It's run by the youngest CEO in the world and he provided the jet plane for all of us."

Aki drank some of her water to help swallow her sundae. She then shot a glance at Mana. "Mana, you spoke too much." She growled a little.

"Oops! Maybe I overdid it?" Mana rubbed her head sheepishly.

Anzu wiped her mouth and drank some water; Asuka drank some water too. Asuka spoke, "Can we have a huddle?"

Anzu turned to the Mabudachi and Maple. "Would you guys excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure…."

With what seem to be, in a blink of an eye, the girls ducked under the table. Aki grunted with disgust. "Eww… there's gum under here…"

"Mana, I feel uncomfortable giving more than enough information about our background," Anzu remarked. "By background, you know what I mean."

"Was what I said more than enough?" Mana asked with a puzzled look.

"It was more…. A bit unexpected," Asuka replied simply.

"Oh…"

With the corner of her eye and during the conversation, Aki noticed a little boy staring at them. The boy was staring at them with curious looks, wondering what four older girls doing under the table. The girls then spotted the boy and the four of them waved at him with a smile. They felt a bit embarrassed.

"Hi!"

The boy stood silent for a moment then rushed to the table where his mother and grandmother were. As he went under the table, his mother asked, "Anthony, what are you doing under the table?"

The boy named Anthony pointed towards the girls. "They did it."

"Okay, are we all clear on what to say or not to say?" Asuka asked the girls. Aki, Mana, and Anzu nodded. They then returned to their seats.

"Welcome back!" Ayame exclaimed as the girls returned to their seats. Hatori nodded his greetings over at the girls afterwards.

Shigure replied, "So, what is this young boy like?"

"The CEO is named Seto Kaiba," Anzu replied. "He's a bit of a jerk, though."

"He also founded an academy on an island," Asuka added. "I'm a student at that academy and so are my other friends."

"He's…. around my age," Anzu said. "Between college and high school years."

"The academy I go to is a high school," Asuka said.

Shigure's eyes widened at the mention of the words "high school" and he asked, "Are all the girls at your high school as pretty as you?"

The reaction to his question was immediate: Hatori looked embarrassed, Asuka stared at Shigure, wondering if he was serious or just joking. "Excuse me?" Aki had waves of energy pulsating above her head, and she didn't look amused.

"Um…" Shigure replied nervously feeling the sudden vibes from the two young women.

"If you're trying to hit on me, then be warned," Asuka warned strictly. "I'm not one of those girls who are easily pushed over. I've dealt with enough perverts in my lifetime."

Anzu and Mana hid their smiles behind their napkin. They also hid their chuckles behind a fake cough. They have an idea "who" Asuka is talking about.

Shigure chuckled nervously.

Maple looked around awkwardly, and racked her brains quickly to think of something that would distract the group. She then turned to the group and said, "There's an arcade nearby. How about we play some games?"

The group looked happy at the suggestion, though Anzu, Asuka, Mana, and the Mabudachi looked the most enthusiastic. Maple called the waitress for the bill, Maple paying for the Mabudachi and the girls paying for themselves.

They exited the ice-cream parlor called "Farrell's" and headed toward the arcade, Asuka, Anzu, and Mana skipping ahead excitedly, followed by Aki, the Mabudachi, and Maple. However, right before they left, Asuka, Anzu, Mana, and Aki sat on the couch that was by an automatic piano. The four girls took a picture with Asuka's digital camera: one nice and one silly. After taking the photo, the girls peeked to see how it came out.

Asuka chuckled. "This is for our Memorial."

However, she was suddenly distracted by Mana, who called from in front of her, "Last one to the arcade pays for all the games!" Asuka scrambled to turn off the camera and ran to catch up with her friends.

"Wait up!" Ayame and Shigure exclaimed in unison, along with Asuka, as Maple and Hatori followed, walking briskly.

22222222222222222222222

After a few moments of chattering between the Yugioh girls, Mabudachi, and Maple, they arrived at the arcade located next to the Pet shop. The arcade was titled, "Tilt".

The arcade was brightly lit, and was filled with many game machines. The racing and shooting games were on the right side of the arcade, with the token machine near the entrance of the arcade.

What caught the Yugioh girls' attention was the DDR game located in the back of the arcade, two massive tower-like machines that stood above the other machines in the arcade. In front of each machine was a platform with a rail behind it.

"Oh my gosh!!" Mana exclaimed, dragging Aki along again, causing an anger mark to appear on Aki's forehead. "This looks like fun!" Mana cried as she walked up to the machines. "We have to play this!" She motioned to Anzu and the others to join her, Anzu the first to join her. She then looked at the DDR game, then glanced at her friends. "What's this called again?"

"It's DDR," Anzu replied.

"Let's decide who goes first with a game of rock-paper-scissors, ne?" Asuka suggested. The girls gathered round in a circle, while the Mabudachi stood on the side beside them. At noticing this, Maple turned to the Mabudachi and asked, "Will you be joining us?"

Hatori replied, "No, its ok. We'll just watch." At this, Maple smiled understandingly and turned back to the group. Mana called out, "Ready, set" (everyone held out her hands) "GO!"(everyone made her sign). Mana looked around and saw that mostly everyone had paper, while Aki and Anzu had rocks. Aki sighed as she stepped onto the platform, while Anzu stepped onto the other platform. Anzu chose the song, a tune called "Firefly."

The music blasted from the speakers as Aki and Anzu danced, looking at the screen to match their steps to the ones on the screen. Anzu swayed and turned as she danced to the music by listening to the rhythm. She was dancing very well. Aki, however, missed some steps and was doing okay.

Mana grinned a bit evilly. She then took out a digital camcorder from her bag and started to film Aki and Anzu dancing. As the two girls noticed, Anzu grinned sheepishly, while Aki felt uncomfortable.

Aki sighed with relief as the music ended, while Anzu was thrilled. Anzu loved to dance and dreamed of becoming a dancer. Mana cheered, then giggled.

"Wait till I show this to Yusei…" Mana grinned. Aki flushed.

"Don't you even DARE."

Mana giggled evilly in response as she turned off her camcorder. She thought of thanking Mai about teaching her how to use the camcorder one day.

"Mana!!"

Mana ignored Aki. Anzu chuckled. "I'm going to film Asuka now…" Mana then skipped to the other side where Asuka and Maple were preparing to dance.

Aki heaved a small sigh. "I think Mana made paper on purpose just to film us." Anzu chuckled in response. She then said,

"Aki, it's your turn to pick the song for the second round."

222222222222111112222222222

As the first round finished, Aki walked off to play one of the other games in the arcade, leaving her friends, the Mabudachi, and Maple at the DDR towers.

Asuka and Maple stood on the platform. Asuka offered to dance along with Maple. The song that Asuka chose was "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. As they were preparing to dance, Mana approached their side.

Mana turned on her camcorder and started to film Asuka and Maple. Mana grinned widely.

"Gambatte Asuka-chan! Maple-chan!"

"Thanks, Mana," Maple replied sheepishly as she looked towards the camcorder.

"Mana, what's with the camcorder?" Asuka asked skeptically

Mana laughed. "Judai's gonna love this!"

Asuka flushed with embarrassment. "MANA!!!"

"Asuka! The music is starting!" Mana remarked.

"Oh, right!" Asuka replied hastily, looking straight at the screen, trying her best to match her movements with the arrows moving up the screen.

On the other platform, Maple was looking at the screen in front of her, trying her best to match her steps as well. The Mabudachi stood by her platform, Ayame and Shigure watching excitedly. Maple tried her best to keep her balance to the pace of the music and not fall over. She breathed a small sigh of relief when the end of the song came and the scores displayed on both screens. Asuka looked joyfully at the screen as her high score appeared over Maple's. It seemed Asuka danced okay, but her score was not as perfect as Anzu's.

Asuka stepped down from the platform, followed by Maple, and extended her hand out for a handshake. Maple smiled, and shook Asuka's hand with hers. "That was a good game," Maple replied, "Thank you."

"You can pick the song for the second round, Maple," Asuka said.

"Okay!"

22222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, Aki and Anzu were preparing to enter into the second round. The song that Aki chose was "Dragonfly". They danced to the beat of the music as they tried to match the arrows on the screen. Aki seemed to be doing a bit better than in the first round.

Asuka and Maple were also preparing for the second round. Maple chose the song called "Simply Being Loved" by BT. They performed the same routine as in the first round by matching the arrows on the screen. As the girls danced, some elementary and junior high children came over and watched.

After the songs ended on both sides, both Anzu and Asuka picked the random selection for the final round. As they picked it, the songs were scrambled just like on the slot machines in Las Vegas. The girls found out the results as the slot stopped.

Anzu and Aki got the song, "Humuhumunukunukupua'a" from High School Musical; while Asuka and Maple got the song, "Agony" by Kotoko.

Aki grimaced as she and Anzu danced to the song. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Anzu grinned sheepishly. Mana giggled while filming her friends. Aki sighed with relief after the song ended.

"Never again, never again will you choose the random selection, Anzu," Aki said a bit hoarsely. Anzu smiled.

"That was kinna fun, though," she replied. Mana then rushed over to Asuka and Maple's side. Anzu and Aki followed and joined the Mabudachi. A couple of little watchers stepped on the platform that Anzu and Aki left. It was their turn to dance.

Asuka stumbled and missed some steps in the beginning, but started to get the hang of it by dancing to the rhythm. She loosened her body, then swayed and turned as she moved her arms for balance.

"Gambatte Asuka!! Maple!!" the girls cheered for the two dancing girls. The song ended moments later and the scores appeared on the screen.

"Good job you two!" Anzu clapped, then gave a thumbs up. Asuka grinned sheepishly and returned with a thumps up.

"Thanks."

"Anzu, you dance very well," Shigure remarked. "I've watched you from here. You also dance well, Aki."

"Thank you, Shigure-san."

"Thanks…."

Mana giggled. "Nothing less from the Dancing Queen, Anzu Mazaki."

"I'm ready to leave whenever you guys feel like it," Asuka said.

"Okay, let's go," Maple said. With that, the group stepped out of Tilt. Maple became startled when a young woman tackled her from behind. The Mabudachi and the girls became a bit dumbfounded of the young woman's sudden appearance.

"Ha-chan!!"

"A-Ana-malia!!" Maple exclaimed with surprise. It's been awhile since she last saw her.

Ana-malia had short dark hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her hair was a little puffy and she had dark brown eyes. She wore dark and silver dangling earrings and a black short-sleeve top. She also wore long blue jeans and sneakers. She wore a few accessories on both her wrists. She was a bit tanner than Maple.

"How are you?" Maple asked happily. Ana-malia nudged her a little. "Let's start walking."

Maple and Ana-malia started to walk towards the middle of the mall, while the Mabudachi and the girls followed them from behind.

"Good! I'm on my break right now," Ana-malia replied. She turned to the Mabudachi and the girls. She smiled and waved. "Hi!" she turned to Maple and whispered, "Who are they?" she motioned to the Mabudachi.

Maple smiled with a small sweat drop. "Ayame Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket."

"Oh yeah!" Ana-malia laughed nervously. "It's been so long!"

Maple turned and introduced her friend next to her. "This is Ana-malia, another friend of Chii-kun and I from high school. She works at Borders at this mall."

"It's nice to meet you," Shigure said.

"Likewise," Ana-malia grinned.

"Ano, excuse me, Ana-malia, do you remember me?" Anzu asked. "I know it's been awhile."

Ana-malia glanced at Anzu for a moment. "Er…. Téa? No wait! I know your Japanese name, Anzu right?"

"Yes, it's Anzu," she replied. She winced when she heard her dub name. She doesn't like it that much. "This is Aki Izayoi, Asuka Tenjoin, and Mana." She motioned to her friends.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Ana-malia," Asuka waved. "I've heard about you from Chii-kun."

"Let me guess, is she just sitting there like a log in front of her computer at home?" Ana-malia questioned.

"Yeah, she is since the last time we saw her," Aki replied bluntly.

Ana-malia heaved a sigh. "Igoo, that Chii…." She shook her head slightly in a bit of disappointment. Her eyes glanced towards the food court as they passed it. She turned to Maple.

"I'm going to get something to eat," she said. "See you later!" Ana-malia and Maple hugged goodbye, then Ana-malia rushed towards the food court. She turned to the Mabudachi and the girls.

"Anzu, tell Chii-kun I said Hi!" she waved. "Ja ne!"

"Sure thing!" Anzu called after Ana-malia. She turned to her friends and associates. "I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah, me too," Aki said.

"Aww, no more shopping?" Mana complained.

"We can always come back," Asuka remarked. "Chii-kun's place is only a few minutes away from the mall anyway."

"Oh yeah…" Mana chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm ready to go home, too," Maple said.

"Where did you girls enter the mall?" Ayame asked.

"Sears," Asuka replied. "But there's a photo booth a little past Ben and Jerry's over there." She pointed to where the ice cream shop is upstairs. "We're gonna take some more pictures."

"Ah! That's where we came in!" Shigure remarked.

"Shall we accompany you ladies?" Ayame said in a gentleman manner as he approached Aki. Aki glanced at him with a stern and cold look that read "approach me any step closer to me and you're dead". With that, the group took the escalator and walked towards the photo booth upstairs.

2222222222222222222222222222222222

**En Route to the Photo Booth**

"So, how did you all arrive at the mall?" Hatori asked politely.

"A friend of ours," Asuka replied.

"Yusei?" Ayame chimed.

"Nope," Mana said with a grin. "A friend of his from Satel-mmph!" she was cut off when Aki quickly covered her mouth. Aki's eyes darkened as dark aura swirled around her.

"Mana, what did we say about spilling a word?" Aki asked coldly. Mana smiled nervously.

"Mmm, Mmm!" Mana nodded understandingly. Aki released her, then Mana spilled, "Satellite Academy!"

"Ah! Never heard of that school before," Shigure remarked. "Do they have cute high school girls there?"

Mana shrugged. "Beats me." Aki slapped her forehead. _Nice going, Mana…. _She grimaced.

"We'll be sure to ask him when we meet him," Ayame said. "Ne, Gure-san?" Shigure nodded. "Yup!"

"Let's take our picture," Anzu said, informing that they arrived at the photo booth.

Maple nodded happily, turning to the Mabudachi, seeing Hatori looking a little down, but then coaxed forth by Ayame and Shigure, The four of them walked toward the photo booth as Asuka drew back the curtain and Ayame and Shigure peered into the booth.

"It's a bit small, don't you think?" Shigure questioned nervously as Ayame nodded silently in agreement. "Maybe we should-" continued Shigure, but was cut off by Mana.

"Come on, you want to remember this day, don't you?" Mana teased playfully as she grabbed the hands of Ayame and Shigure and took them inside the booth, followed by the girls, Hatori and Maple.

Once everyone was in the booth, Mana, Anzu, and Asuka were about to insert some money into the slot when the girls accidentally bumped into the three Mabudachi. Three clouds of colored smoke appeared suddenly. When these clouds appeared, Maple stood up in shock.

Mana and Anzu became dumbfounded to see a black dog sitting beside them. Asuka also became dumbfounded to see a seahorse lying on her lap. Aki, however, shivered. Asuka turned to her friend, who had a disgust look on her face.

"Aki, are you…." Asuka gasped to see a white snake slithered out of Aki's top. Her face turned pale. "A-A-Aki…..t-there a s-s-snake….."

"GET. IT. OUT!!!"

Maple hastily grabbed the three animals and their clothes before the Yugioh girls started to ask some questions. She quickly said goodbye to the girls then rushed out of the mall.

She ran quickly, pushing some people out of the way as she made her way quickly to the SUV, as she fumbled for the keys to the car. She got all the animals into the car, then ducked in the backseat with the animals, waiting for them to transform back, and hoping no one saw them when they transformed back. She didn't want to get arrested.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by big bang noises and colored smoke as the three Mabudachi transformed back.

Maple blushed slightly, then handed everyone their clothes. Everyone started to change back into their clothes and in a few minutes they were finished. Maple handed Hatori the keys, and sat in the backseat with Ayame and Shigure as they started the long drive home.

2222222222222222222222222222222

**About 5-10 minutes later…. **

"Tadaima!!" the girls called as they entered Chii-kun's house, followed by Blitz.

"Did you guys have fun at the mall?" Chii-kun asked. She whirled Blizzard's leash at her side, then accidently hit Malik. "Whoops, sorry Malik." She grinned sheepishly.

"That's…. all right." Malik was an Egyptian like Mana, but his hair was platinum blonde and had violet eyes. He rubbed his head where Chii-kun hit him.

Anzu nodded. "We met three guys and a girl who was a friend of yours, Chii-kun."

"Two of those guys were odd," Asuka thought of Ayame and Shigure. The girls couldn't get the thought of the mystery of the animals' sudden appearance in the photo booth.

"Ah! Which one?!" Chii-kun asked curiously.

"Her name was Maple," Anzu replied.

"Eh?!!" Chii-kun gaped.

"And also, Ana-malia…."

"WHAT?!!!!!" Chii-kun exaggerated.

"Oh, welcome home," Yusei said as he entered the family room. He had raven hair that was shaped in a way that resembled a crab and also consists of yellow highlights. He had sparkling blue eyes and a jagged yellow mark on his left cheek.

Aki glared at him in response.

"Nani?"

"This is your fault."

"How is what my fault?" Yusei asked puzzled.

"Nothing, it just is," Aki said as she adverted her glance. She then walked passed him without a word.

Yusei murmured under his breath. "….women."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chii-kun- "And that's all for the second part of Chapter 2"

Chiiyami- "It's about time that we can move on to the next scene!"

Marik- "Read and Review! Or do I have to use my Sennen Rod to manipulate you into doing it!" (holds millennium rod to the audience) (laughs evilly)

Malik- "Marik!!"

Maple- "Enjoy the next chapter everyone!"


	4. Scene 3: A Special Super Awesome Time!

Chii-kun- "…….."

Maple- "….. Chii-kun"

Chii-kun- "GAH!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!"

Yugi- "Please read and review, minna, before one of the authors goes crazy."

Chiiyami- "Breathe…. Breathe Aibou…."

Chii-kun(breathes in and out; took a moment to calm down)- "We added something fun for this."

Ayame- "Ooh!! What is it?"

Judai- "Maple, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami do not own Furuba or any of the Yugioh series. Enjoy the chapter everyone!"

Chiiyami- "In 5….4….3….2…."

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Kawaita Sakebi**__ plays featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru entered a photo booth one by one. As the song ended, a white flash blinked and the picture of the protagonists was taken. _

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background. _

Scene 3: A Special Super Awesome Time Begins!

It was a typical morning at Shigure's house. However, there was an unusual aura of seriousness over the place, as Shigure would call it, the "air of a funeral home." Kagura, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro were sitting at the table in the living room, talking in hushed voices among themselves.

Momiji was the first to speak up. "Don't you think," he started, "that it's strange that Shigure disappeared all of a sudden? And Ha'ri and Aaya too?"

Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro all nodded in agreement. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud commotion that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. They all turned their heads toward the sound, which turned out to be Kyo and Black Haru fighting.

"Dammit, Haru!" Kyo yelled loudly. "Give me back my shirt! I'll wash it!"

"Hell, no!" Black Haru replied, as the sound of Haru's footsteps could be heard heading out of the kitchen, followed by an enraged Kyo.

"Wait, Haru, what are you doing?!" Kyo asked urgently.

"Putting the detergent in, what else?" Black Haru answered nonchalantly.

"You're putting too much in, you id-" Kyo started, but was interrupted by a shy "A-ano…"

"P-please, you two, stop fighting! Yuki's on the phone!"

"Who gives a flip if that damn rat is on the phone?" Kyo exclaimed, to which Tohru replied with silence.

Black Haru grabbed the box of detergent, then started to dump every last ounce in the machine. Then he slammed the cover shut and turned the machine on. Almost instantly, bubbles expanded in the machine and slowly flowed out.

"U-um, Kyo-kun…" Tohru started, pointing to the washing machine.

"Shut up! I'm in a fight!"

It was too late. The bubbles expanded, covering Kyo, Haru, and Tohru.

In the hallway, Yuki was talking on the phone, mentally banging his head against the wall. His older brother was on the phone. He tried his best to tune out his elder brother's voice, and was half grateful when a scream of surprise came from the laundry room.

"Um… Ayame?" Yuki started.

"What is it, my little brother?"

"I'll… talk to you later…"

"Bye-bye, my wonderful _frere_ (brother)! I love you, my little kawaii nezumi!" chimed Ayame, before the phone went (click).

Yuki sighed, then put the phone back on the receiver, and slowly walked toward the living room and gently slid the wooden sliding door open. As he entered, Kagura, Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji were sitting at the table in front of the television. Kisa and Hiro were both watching Mogeta. Kyo was angrily glaring at Haru, while Haru was ignoring him. Haru continued to stare at the TV.

Momiji looked up as Yuki entered the room, and exclaimed, "Yun-chan! Who was on the phone?"

"My stupid older brother," Yuki replied with a straight face, causing Tohru to look a little panicked. "He said he's in Hawaii with Hatori and Shigure. He didn't say much else though, but…"

"Hawaii?! I've always wanted to go there!" Tohru and Kagura piped simultaneously.

Yuki considered that, then replied, "Maybe Haru and I should go to check it out first."

3333333333333333333333333333

**En Route to Ala Moana**

A city bus drove along the highway, driving slowly along the road. It had a rainbow streaked across the side of the bus and in the front engraved "TheBus". On the overhead in front of the bus read: " 55 - Ala Moana/Honolulu" .

A 20-30 year old looking male operator was behind the wheel driving towards the designated bus stop for the passengers. The bus was on its way towards the main point: Ala Moana, a shopping center that is known as a tourist attraction.

Inside the middle of the bus sat Yusei, Yanagi, Yugi, Yami, Judai, and Fubuki.

"Why don't we do something fun on the way to Ala Moana?" Fubuki suggested happily. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a red Hawaiian print blouse shirt and baggy dark bronze shorts that reached to his knees. On his feet were dark sandals. Fubuki was sitting next to Judai, who was by the window.

"Like what, Fubuki-san?" Yugi asked the young man behind him. Yugi had mix-colored spiky hair of black with fuchsia tips that resembled a star, blonde lightning-shaped bangs, and amethyst eyes. He wore a black tank top under a gray vest and a black collar. He also wore matching dark jeans with a chain hanging by his side and dark slippers. On both of his upper arms, he wore black cuffs. He wore two silver chain bracelets on each of his wrists. He held a blue-green medium-sized backpack on his lap.

Fubuki thought for a moment putting his finger to his chin. He grinned widely and turned to Judai. "Judai, remember that commercial we once saw on TV?"

Judai wore a white and red short sleeved sweat shirt with his neck covered by the collar. He wore red cotton wristbands on each wrist and long baggy dark greenish bronze pants. He wore dark slippers and a red hat backwards. He wore a red baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Oh! That one on the bus about that water park here," Judai chimed. "What was it… Chii-kun told us one time….."

Yami and Yusei didn't look amused as Fubuki asked the question.

Yami sat beside Yugi, who was sitting by the window. Yami looked like a mature version of Yugi with extra blonde hair. The only difference between Yami and Yugi in their wardrobe was that Yami wore a black tank top and no vest.

Yusei wore a navy blue short sleeved jacket with black streaks over a long sleeved black shirt. A red swirl was in the middle of his shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and dark slippers. He was sitting next to the window and Yanagi sat beside him.

Yanagi looked like he was in his 60s. He wore a white baggy t-shirt and navy baggy shorts. He wore dark sandals and a dark baseball cap. He had a small yellow mark on his right upper cheek.

"Hawaiian Waters Adventure Park?" Yugi mentioned.

"Yeah! That!"

Yami growled irritably. "Fubuki, Judai, don't you even….." just before he finished…..

"WHOOT!!!!" Fubuki and Judai happily threw their arms in the air.

Yusei shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the passengers were staring. Yugi grinned sheepishly. Yami looked annoyed and embarrassed. Yanagi chuckled in holding in his laughter from the teenagers' enthusiasm.

"Aibou, remind me to deliberately kill those two," Yami said with a little threat as Fubuki and Judai were still at their game. Yugi chuckled nervously.

Yusei was mentally banging his head against the window. "Jii-san, lets pretend we don't know those two in the back…."

"Awww, come now Onnchan (Sonny)!" Yanagi chimed. "It's a good time to not waste such youth!"

Yusei murmured something under his breath, not noticing at first that the bus stopped at a bus stop. Passengers kept staring at the group until Fubuki and Judai stopped their game when the bus stopped. Also, some passengers walked off the bus.

After the passengers left the bus and just as the bus continued towards its destination, Fubuki took out his ukulele and grinned widely.

"How about I sing a song for everyone?"

There was an immediate response to his question with Yami and Yusei exclaimed simultaneously, "NO!!"

333333333333333333333333333

**At Maple's house……**

It was a lazy day at the Willow household. Maple sat at the computer, her eyes fixed on the computer screen, where one of her favorite Rukia x Renji AMVs was playing on Youtube. As the song played, she quietly sang along to it. As the song reached its last words, Maple could hear Ayame's voice coming from the other room:

"Bye bye, my wonderful _frere_! I love you, my little kawaii nezumi!"

A questioning look appeared on Maple's face as she heard Ayame place the phone back on its receiver. She had just taken off her headphones when she saw Ayame walking towards her.

"Hey, Ayame, what's up?" Maple asked.

An enthusiastic smile appeared on Ayame's face as he replied, "That was Yuki. I was just letting him know where we were."

At the news, Maple smiled, then said, "It'd be nice if he could come, wouldn't it?"

Ayame nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Maple exclaimed, causing Ayame to look slightly startled. "How would you like to go to the local mall today?"

Ayame smiled, then replied, "I'd love to."

Their conversation, however, was interrupted by a sudden BANG that seemed to have come from Maple's room. Ayame and Maple ran over to the room to see Yuki and Haru standing near a music stand on the carpet.

Ayame was the first to speak, exclaiming, "My little brother! How'd you get here so fast?"

Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by Haru, who replied, "I remember a lot of bubbles..."

"Just say you put in too much detergent," Yuki said, sighing.

"Detergent?" Ayame questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki replied, then continued, "I take it then that this must be the girl you've been staying with all this time?"

"That would be righto!" a voice chimed in from the hallway, who turned out to be Shigure. He had an over-excited look on his face, as if he had had too much sugar for breakfast or something. As everyone looked around and wondered why Shigure looked so hyper, Hatori walked in the door.

"Good morning, Tori-san!" Ayame exclaimed. Hatori replied with a slight smile, then, noticing the new arrivals, said, "Yuki. I wasn't expecting to see you here. And with Haru, no less."

"Well, it's a long story," Yuki replied. "Anyway, what's up with Shigure? He seems more energetic than usual. What happened?"

"I had a super special awesome yummy drinkity drink drink thingy!!" Shigure piped. " Suuuuuuuper special awesome Creeeeeeaaaaaaaamy and Suuuuper special awesome Broooooooooowny and suuuuper special awesome Smooooooooooooooth!!" he slurred.

Hatori looked up and replied simply, "I can answer that. Shigure had coffee for the first time this morning, and, well, he found that he likes it a little more than he expected, so he drank too much. And you know the rest." While Hatori was explaining, Shigure was frolicking and spinning around the room.

"Whee!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure spun around. "It was super special awesome tasteh!!!!!"

Maple and the rest nodded knowingly, knowing how carried away Shigure could get. Maple then turned toward Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and Shigure and asked, "How would you like to go to the mall today? We can get there by the bus."

"Sounds like super special awesome fun!" Shigure exclaimed hyperactively, while Ayame, Haru, and Yuki nodded.

When everyone was ready, Maple led the five Jyuunishi to the number 5 bus stop, which was at the end of the street she lived on. After a few minutes, the bus arrived and Maple paid everyone's bus fares. She got everyone seats, then waited for the bus to reach the mall.

3333333333333333333333333333

**Meanwhile…. **

The number 55 bus stopped at the Ala Moana bus stop informing the passengers that they needed to get off. Yanagi, Yusei, Yami, Yugi, Judai, and Fubuki exited the back door, along with a few other passengers. Some passengers exited through the front door.

As the 6 guys exited, Yusei and Yami tried to tune out Fubuki singing off-key on purpose and strumming his ukulele. He had been doing that ever since at that last bus stop. Yugi, Judai, and Yanagi didn't seem to mind.

Fubuki stopped singing and strumming his ukulele, which made Yusei and Yami relieved. "So, where'd you guys wanna go?"

"Let's just walk around," Yugi replied.

"Okay!" Fubuki chimed. The others agreed. With that they started to walk through the shaded parking lot, while Fubuki went back to his song; much to the annoyance to Yami. Yusei had sort of gotten used to it.

"Fubuki, I'm starting to feel bad that you're related to Asuka," Yami said, gritting his teeth a little.

"Aww! Want me to sing a song to cheer you up?" Fubuki coaxed at Yami. Yami shot a death glare at him.

"I'll pass."

"After we walk around for a while, can we head to the Food Court?" Judai asked.

"Judai-kun, didn't we just eat breakfast," Yugi remarked.

"I didn't say right now!" Judai retorted. By this time, they walked among the crowd of people at the mall.

"How about we look around at Sears?" Yanagi suggested.

"We just passed Sears, Jii-san," Yusei reminded.

"Let's go!" Judai chimed. With that, they walked towards Sears which was a small distance away from where they were.

33333333333333333333333333

**On the #5 Bus…..**

The five Jyuunishi members sat in the back of the bus, chatting among each other while Maple looked out the window at the passing scenery. She was glad to have a reason to go out for the day. She was then interrupted by Shigure happily singing "It's a Small World," much to the annoyance and embarrassment of Hatori and Yuki. Also, some people were staring. She chuckled. Ayame tapped on her on the shoulder.

She turned around, and asked, "What's up, Ayame?"

Ayame looked unusually serious, and said, "I've just been wondering about those boys Asuka and the rest were talking about last time. I wonder what they're like."

Maple replied, "I don't know about them either, Ayame. We'll just have to see."

Ayame silently nodded, then sat back in his seat, waiting for the bus to arrive at the mall. A few moments later, the bus arrived at the mall. The group of six got of the bus, then Maple guided the Jyuunishi boys to the street level stores.

She turned around to face them, then smiled and said, "Where would you like to go first? Are you hungry?"

Haru nodded, and was followed by Ayame and Shigure, who seemed to be recovering from his overdose on coffee. Maple smiled at them, then just as she was about to speak, she overheard a conversation. She turned towards the voices, which belonged to teenage boys.

Maple spotted two teenage boys that looked like twins, but one of them looked more mature. One boy had raven hair with blonde streaks and the boy beside him was a bit shorter. He wore a red baseball cap over his brown hair. She also spotted an older teen with dark brown hair and an old man.

She spotted the group at an earshot and eyeshot as a line of people passed in between her group and the other group.

"I can't wait to eat, I'm hungry!" Judai said eagerly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else besides food that you could think of?" Yusei and Yugi chuckled.

"Maple-san, is there anything wrong?" Yuki asked. He then glanced towards the group Maple was "staring" at. The group of guys were a few distance away. The older teen with dark brown hair coaxed the boy with the red baseball cap.

Maple returned back to earth. "Oh! I'm….fine…" As she turned towards the direction of where she last saw the other group went, she didn't see any trace of them. She did, however, hear the boy with the red baseball cap exclaim,

"FUBUKI-SAN!!!"

Maple turned to the Jyuunishi guys. "Ah… why don't we do some window shopping and then head to the Food Court?"

Hatori nodded. The others agreed. With that they made their way in the crowd towards the center of the mall.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Ayame admired the many fashion designed clothing as the group were window shopping. The Jyuunishi admired the ponds with koi fish and a small fountain in the middle of the mall. The ponds' surface reflected the sun's rays and also the water reflected against the leaves, giving it a glowing color. It seemed very relaxing just looking at the pond. There were also benches beside the ponds. The peaceful moment was then interrupted by a single gurgle. Everyone turned to Shigure.

Shigure chuckled nervously. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go to the Food Court," Maple suggested. With that Maple led them to the Food Court after checking the Directory.

33333333333333333333333333

**Ala Moana Food Court**

As the Jyuunishi and Maple reached the Food Court, Maple spotted the same group she saw when they first arrived at the mall. The group just walked out of the food court. The Jyuunishi and Maple couldn't help but overhear their conversation:

"Come on Yusei! I know you love Aki! Admit it!" Fubuki nudged Yusei with his elbow. Yusei didn't respond as he was calmly drinking his medium Jumba Juice beverage.

"You did save her by reaching into her heart, Onnchan," Yanagi remarked.

At hearing the name "Aki", Ayame's ears perked up and he remembered the last outing he and his cousins went on to Windward Mall. Also... the name Yusei sounded familiar to him. Then, he remembered.

"That's it! Satellite Academy!" Ayame suddenly exclaimed, causing Yuki and Maple to stare at him with confused looks on their faces. "One of those boys must be Yusei! We have to go ask them about Satellite Academy, Shigure!"

"Yes!" replied Shigure, giving a thumbs-up sign, "Let's go!"

Maple smiled, then walked them all towards the Food Court. This was going to be interesting.

**To be continued….. **

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_ (_Fruits Basket) in Waltz plays in the background _

_Ayame- "Ah! You're Yusei!" _

_Yami- "And you guys are?" _

_Shigure- "We've heard about you after meeting Aki and the other lovely ladies!" _

_Ayame- "Let's get you dressed up for Aki, shall we?" _

_Fubuki- "They do make a cute couple, don't they?" _

_Ayame- "Let us start our quest for romance! Next on __**A**__** Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: It's Time to Dress Up! **__Come now, Yusei, don't be shy!" _

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment. **_

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Chii-kun- That's all for Scene 3!**

**Maple- The chapter continues next! **

**Chii-kun- Since this chapter turned out very long…. **

**Chiiyami- Read and Review!  
**


	5. Scene 3,Part 2: It's Time to Dress Up!

Maple- "Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story! This time, we will continue from last time, and…"

_(Chii-kun snatches the mic from Maple)_

Chii-kun- "A special shout out to _**Epik Wonder**_ for reviewing the last part of this chapter! Thank you!"

Marik- "Only one person? HA!! you guys are pathetic!" (laughs)

Chii-kun- (shots a glare at Marik) "That's a warning!"

Marik- "Ohh… I'm scared…." (sarcastic)

Yuki- "Maple and Chii-kun do not own Furuba or any of the Yugioh series."

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Kawaita Sakebi**__ plays featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru entered a photo booth one by one. As the song ended, a white flash blinked and the picture of the protagonists was taken. _

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background. _

Scene 3, Part 2: It's Time to Dress Up!

Maple walked down the steps to the Food Court, followed by the Mabudachi, Haru, and Yuki. As the group approached closer to the Food Court, the Yugioh group was blindingly heading towards their direction. Ayame bounded ahead of his group and in a matter of minutes bumped into Yusei, who choked on his beverage.

"Onnchan, you all right?" Yanagi asked with concern. Yusei coughed.

"Oh! I apologize… Yusei?! You're Yusei!" Ayame gleamed.

"Do you know Yusei-kun?" Yugi asked.

"And you are?" Yami asked as he stared hard at Ayame.

"OH! We've heard so much about him from Aki and the girls!" Ayame replied happily. "Right, Gure-san?" By this time, Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Hatori, and Maple had caught up with Ayame.

Shigure nodded. "That's right!"

"Ah! You probably met my little sister Asuka!" Fubuki said. Yusei drank more of his Jumba Juice.

"We also met Mana and Anzu," Shigure remarked.

"You must be the guys they told us about," Judai said.

"Did they mention anything about us?" Ayame asked curiously. "About that I am…"

"Strange?" Judai added with a grin. Ayame paused and stood like a stone statue for a moment.

"The girls seem right, you know," Hatori calmly remarked. Maple chuckled. They then heard Shigure's stomach growling.

"Oh, we were about to get something to eat," Maple said.

"Then this is a great opportunity to get to know you guys!" Ayame chimed in as wrapped his arm around Yusei's shoulder, which caused Yusei to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

Shigure then shouted out, "Oh! Before I forget, do you have cute high school girls at this Satellite Academy that Mana told us about, Yusei?"

As an immediate response, Yusei tried to restrict himself from spitting out his beverage. He became startled when Shigure asked his question. "Wha-what?!"

"Satellite Academy, you know…." Ayame coaxed. Yugi, Yami, Judai, Fubuki, and Yanagi switched glances. They then murmured amongst themselves as Yusei gave Shigure and Ayame a puzzled look. When Yusei glanced towards his friends, they made a sign that signaled: "play along"

Yusei gave a small sigh. "Sure…." he murmured.

"Let's go!" Ayame pumped a fist into the air as the automatic doors to the food court opened; and the two entered.

Yusei glanced back to his friends with a look that read: "A little help here….." It didn't look like Ayame was about to let Yusei out of his sight.

Maple grinned sheepishly as the remaining members stared at Yusei and Ayame with silence. She turned to the guys. "Shall we?" the guys nodded. As the group entered the food court, Yanagi asked,

"Who might you youngins be?"

As Maple and the guys entered the food court, they didn't notice two girls staring at Maple with a bit envious looks. One girl had straight blonde hair, while her friend had auburn hair. They were draped in accessories on their wrists, hair; piercings, and wore sparkling, fashionable clothing. The blonde hair girl had little mascara, while her friend wore gloss in her eyeliner and lips. The girls carried two shopping bags, each on their arms.

"Who's that girl with all the cute and hot guys, not counting the old man?" the blonde girl whispered to her friend. She sounded envious. "Who does that girl think she is? Is she a Sue or some….whatever?"

Her friend gazed towards the direction where they last saw Maple and the guys. By this time, they weren't in their clear view. The auburn girl replied, "She no look like no Sue. She seem like a normal girl to me by her outfit of hers." She turned to her friend. "Ooh! Ooh! Let's go to Macy's!" she chirped.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Sure, why not." She then walked ahead with her friend skipping happily beside her.

**33333333333333333333333333333333**

**Food Court **

The food court seemed crowded with people that it seemed it was hard to find a seat where all the members of the group could sit together. As the two groups walked passed some people, they introduced each other.

"I'm Shigure Sohma and this is my cousin, Hatori Sohma," Shigure said as he gestured to the man on his left. Hatori gave a curt, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Tenzen Yanagi! And this young man here is…" Yanagi turned to the brunette behind him.

"Judai Yuuki! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Maple, and this is Yuki Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma," Maple gestured to the teenagers on her left and right.

"I go by Haru," Haru said simply.

"My name is Yugi Mutou." He then gestured to Yami on his right. "And this is…"

"Ate-err… Yami Mutou," Yami immediately corrected his name from his real name Atemu, from when he was Pharaoh 3,000 years ago. He wasn't ready to share it (yet) with these "strangers".

"And I'm Fubuki Tenjoin!" Fubuki grinned. "10 Join!" He exclaimed his nickname excitedly. "All the…." He was interrupted when Yami shoved him towards the tables and food shops.

"Let's go look for Yusei and a seat before you embarrass us even more with your blabber," Yami said calmly, hiding his bitter tone.

"Awww! Want me to sing a song to cheer you up?" Fubuki grinned goofily.

"I'll pass."

Yugi grinned a bit sheepishly. He turned towards Maple and her gang. "You guys can go ahead and eat. We ate already," he assured.

"Oh, okay!" Maple said.

Yuki seemed dazed as he stared a bit suspiciously at Yami, who seem a bit annoyed "handling" with Fubuki "pestering" him.

"Oi, you okay?"

Yuki snapped out of it and turned to Haru. "Oh, yeah." Haru stared with some concern at Yuki. He then walked ahead as the others went ahead a moment before. "Let's eat."

Yuki nodded a little and caught up with the group. He tried to push aside the thought about Yami. _I somehow sense something strange about him, but what? _

**333333333333333333333333333333333333**

After a few moments of eating lunch and chatting, the Yugioh guys, Maple, the Mabudachi, Yuki, and Haru walked along the sidewalk, passing some people and the koi ponds in the middle of the mall. Yuki walked slowly along, a slightly dazed look on his face, wondering just how much Haru knew about how he was feeling. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a question by Maple:

"So what do you guys want to do? Do you want to check out the shops?"

Everyone looked around uncertainly, Yugi about to shrug, when Ayame exclaimed, "Let's go look at some clothes!"

"Sure," Maple said, smiling. She led the group to the escalator, while passersby stared at the group of boys led by a girl with long hair arranged in a ponytail and wondered: _Do her parents know she's hanging out with so many guys? How did she get to meet so many young guys? She looks so young! She sure hit the jackpot! Is that old man her grandfather? How's he handling this? _

Ignoring the stares of the passersby, she stepped onto the escalator followed by the guys. Once they reached the second floor, Ayame ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of a store with a sign saying: A|X Armani Exchange.

"Ooh, let's check this store out!" exclaimed Ayame, dragging Hatori along with him. Maple smiled, nodded, then followed Ayame into the shop, while Yuki, Shigure, and Haru followed with the rest, leaving Yusei looking somewhat awkward at the entrance. Noticing this, Ayame and Fubuki switched glances and smirked a bit sinisterly.

"Come on, Yusei," Fubuki grinned as he linked his arm with Yusei's. "Don't just stand there like a statue!"

"It's time to get you dressed for your Maiden in waiting," Ayame added with a grin as he and Fubuki dragged Yusei into the store, with Yusei feeling embarrassed.

Almost as soon as Ayame got in, he was looking through the store's selection of clothes. His eyes shone, as he took a buttoned up shirt off the rack and put it up to Yusei.

"This looks stunning on you! I bet all the girls would flock to you if you wear this!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Especially Aki," chuckled Fubuki, causing Yusei to flush a deep shade of crimson.

"F-Fubuki!"

"Now, now, it's not the time for fighting," Ayame chastised, "We have to get you dressed," he said, pulling Yusei toward the dressing room. Fubuki followed as he shoved Yusei, who struggled with futile effort. Both Ayame and Fubuki had big grins on their faces.

Yusei murmured something under his breath about this is ridiculous.

Judai and the others stared with a bit dumbfounded looks. Judai became startled when he heard Fubuki from across the room,

"Judai! Don't go away! You're next!"

Judai stood rooted to the spot for a moment before making a mad break for it. However, just as he was about to dart out of the store, Yami caught him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm?" Yami smirked.

Judai chuckled nervously. Two transparent figures appeared beside him: one was Haou; while the other one had demonic dragon wings. She had an odd hairstyle: one half white, the other a shade of blue. Her right eye was orange, while the left eye was green and she had a third eye on her forehead. She had sickly-pink skin with black parts covering parts of her body. Her name was Yubel.

"_Heh, running away from something so idiotic?"_ Haou mocked.

"_You always seem to not be afraid of anything," _Yubel remarked with a little tease. Judai shot a glare at the two of them.

"_I'd like to see you take my place!" _Judai communicated telepathically to Yubel. He then gave her a smug-like grin. _"Maybe then you wouldn't be so cocky."_ Yubel scoffed with a smirk.

Yami smirked, then said, "Okay, that's enough talk for now. Come with me, Judai. Let's pick out some clothes for your hot date." He grabbed Judai's arm, dragging him along with him, resisting Judai's attempts to escape.

"Hmm… She might like this, oh, and this," Yami spoke to himself, picking a few buttoned shirts, some jackets, and pants from the racks, before he walked Judai toward the dressing rooms.

Yugi grinned a bit sheepishly. His other self could be such a "matchmaker" since he once tried to get Yugi and Anzu together.

Yanagi sighed heartily. "Ah, to be young! Those were the good ol' days!"

"You seem healthy for a man your age," Hatori acknowledged. "I've noticed since we first met you."

Yanagi laughed. "Haha! This ol' back and knees won't give in so easily!"

Yugi chuckled. "Jii-san says that too, but he sometimes hurts his back. What do you guys want to do now?"

Haru shrugged.

"Oh! Speaking of the good ol' youth days," Yanagi spoke. "How 'bout I tell you youngins of my worldwide adventure!"

"Ah! That sounds interesting!" Maple remarked. "How about we look for a place to sit?"

"That sounds nice, Maple-chan," Yanagi said. "I feel the need to sit down."

Maple took Yanagi by the hand and led the guys to find a seat with Haru following them close behind. He had between a neutral and grim look on his face after what Yanagi said about his adventures. Sounds boring, he thought; but nothing interesting came to his mind at the moment.

"You guys go on ahead, while I help a bit with Mou hitori-err… YAMI with finding the perfect outfit for Judai-kun's hot date!" Yugi announced. He quickly corrected his nickname for Yami. He was used to calling Yami his "other self" since he always called him by that. Maple and the others nodded understangly and made their way to the seating area; while Yugi parted from them with a sinister smirk on his face. Hatori and Shigure also left to look around the store.

Maple sat down on a cushioned bench on the middle cushion, Yuki sitting on the right and Yanagi to the left of her. Haru sat across from the three, gazing blankly off into space as Yanagi continued his story:

"So, where should I start? Ah, yes. My expedition started when I was a few years older than you…"

Haru could not hear the rest of the story after that, but could still see Yanagi's lips moving and Maple and Yuki listening intently, not paying attention to anything else. With that he left the store without anyone's notice.

**33333333333333333333333333333**

**2 hours later…. **

"… And that was my trip to Egypt," Yanagi finished his tale. Maple nodded with an interested look on her face. Yuki looked like he was about to doze off into space.

"Oh! And there was this one time…." Before he was about to add to his tale, he was interrupted by Ayame.

"Gentlemen!" he turned to Maple and gave a little wink. "And Lady…. May we present to you our masterpiece!" Ayame and Fubuki stepped to the side to show Yusei feeling uncomfortable in his outfit.

"And let's not forget…" Yami gave a small wink. He and Yugi then dragged Judai in front of them. Yami and Yugi grinned proudly, while Judai was embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Maple clapped happily. "Wow! You guys look great!"

Yanagi and Yuki nodded in agreement, though Yuki was bit embarrassed from Ayame's actions.

"Uncomfortable, you mean?" Yusei grimaced as he loosened his collar and unbuttoned his jacket. Seeing this, Ayame quickly fastened the dress shirt and jacket.

"Ah! You'll look messy and it won't do!"

"I can't breathe!" Yusei retorted.

"I agree with Yusei on that one," Yami remarked. "Loosened collars and jackets are a sexy trend." He then motioned to Judai.

"Wasn't there someone else hanging with you guys?" Judai asked as he glanced around the seating area.

Maple, Yuki, and Yanagi looked around. They traced back their memories from when they arrived at the store:

Yusei, Ayame, Fubuki, Yami, Yugi, Judai: "dress up time";

Hatori and Shigure: Wander around the store;

Maple, Yuki, and Yanagi: "story-telling"; which could only mean….

_Haru is Missing!!!! _

Maple then rushed out of the store to look for him. Yanagi sighed a little in disappointment.

"I still need to tell my tale of Peru and the Crystal Skull."

"That will have to wait, Jii-san," Yusei replied calmly. He turned to Ayame and Fubuki. "Can I change out of this now?"

"Yes… into another outfit!" Fubuki exclaimed happily as he and Ayame dragged Yusei back towards the dressing room.

"Off you go," Yami said simply as Judai skid across the floor, while Yami and Yugi pushed him after Yusei, Fubuki, and Ayame.

Yuki sighed a little. "I hope Haru doesn't get into any trouble."

"I'm sure Maple-chan would find him in due time, Yuki-kun," Yanagi assured.

'_I hope he doesn't bump into any girls, or vice versa,'_ Maple mused worriedly as she darted passed the crowds.

**To be continued…. **

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_  
(_Fruits Basket) in Waltz plays in the background _

_Yami- "Who are you?" _

_Judai- "A duel? With Yami-san?" _

_Furuba Gang, Maple- "Pharaoh?"  
Yugi – "Next on **A** **Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: A Duel?"** _

_Yami- "If you want a duel, so be it!" _

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment. **_

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Chii-kun- And we end at a somewhat of a cliffhanger…. **

**Maple- Read and Review please! **


	6. Scene 3,Part 3: A Duel?

Chii-kun- "Wah?!! No reviews?!!"

Marik (yami)- "HAHAHA!!! You guys are EPIC FAIL!!"

Maple- ;_; "We're trying….."

Chii-kun- "Marik!! That's the second warning!!"

Marik- "Like I CARE!"

Malik (hikari) - (sigh) "Chii-kun and Maple do not own Furuba or any of the Yugioh series."

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Kawaita Sakebi**__ plays featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru entered a photo booth one by one. As the song ended, a white flash blinked and the picture of the protagonists was taken. _

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background. _

**Scene 3, Part 3: A Duel? **

**Ala Moana **

Many types of people roamed around in the mall. Tourists from the mainland and other countries gazed around at the stores or looked at the directory. Some of the citizens roamed around like they know the place, and could find a certain store even with their eyes closed. Some people looked over at accessories, hygiene products, and other things from the booths located in the pathways of the mall.

Haru walked aimlessly among the crowd of people and gazed around at his surroundings. He wasn't sure how long he walked alone since he wondered off from his group; but it seemed like it has been two hours.

He noticed people wore casual clothing: shorts, miniskirts, and jeans, t-shirts and footwear that Maple told him were called "slippers." The people didn't seem to be slipping, though. He also spotted some people wearing, as Maple would call it "Aloha wear" because of the Hawaiian prints.

He pondered on why that might be, when a shiny chain collar caught his eye. Unconsciously, he walked blindly toward the collar to get a closer look entering a store called "Hot Topic". He held the shiny collar as he approached it, completely unaware to the spying college and high school girls hiding behind the racks of dark clothing.

"_He's so hot… I wonder if he'll go out with me if I asked him?"_ the girls thought as they stared at him with admiration.

333333333333333333333333333333

**Meanwhile….. **

Maple ran frantically, breathing heavily as she passed various stores and people searching for a teenager with white hair with black roots.

Although she knew that she could run fast, it surprised her how fast she was running, and it made her even more surprised that she could see what was going on around her. Maybe it was some ability fueled by adrenaline.

But, anyway….

She rushed passed possible locations where Haru might be. _Let's see…_ _He likes grilled pork with ginger, gothic fashions, accessories... Accessories! That was it!_ she mused.

With that thought, she darted towards the store she **knew **where Haru had to be. In a few moments, she reached Hot Topic only to find Haru and a group of spying girls. Maple sighed with relief, but seeing the group of those "ga-ga-eyed" girls made her a bit nervous. She then quickly thought of a plan to give those girls the slip!

"Haru darling!" Maple chirped as she skipped towards Haru. "How'd you get all the way here, huh?" she then flirted a little, flashing her eyes into Haru's confused ones. She then wrapped her arm around Haru's and dragged him out of the store, ignoring the shooting death glares from the girls. "Let's be on our way, shall we? And continue on our little date!"

As she and the still confused Haru tread towards the store where everyone waited, Maple had one thought that crossed her mind:

Babysitting anime characters is a tough job.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Few moments later…. **

The Furuba and Yugioh guys and Maple marched passed the shoppers after Maple and Haru reunited with everyone, and after they left the store. Ayame and Fubuki pestered Yusei about him and Aki, annoying poor Yusei who tried to ignore them. Yanagi chatted about his adventures in Peru and about the Crystal Skull with Hatori and Yuki listening with interest. Maple had a bit of a tired look on her face.

Fubuki snickered as he held his digital camera. "These pictures of Yusei and Judai in those outfits are for the memorial!"

Yusei gave Fubuki a death glare, but Fubuki ignored it. Judai felt a bit embarrassed, then….

"Y'know, it's too bad we didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapters…. Err… episodes… whatever," Judai remarked randomly.

"Awww! And I thought my hyperness over that coffee thingy was epic!" Shigure chimed in. He was half listening to Yanagi's tale. Haru stared at Judai and Shigure with a "look".

"… What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Awww!! I wanna break the fourth wall! Maple, can I break the fourth wall next time?" Ayame asked hyperactively with a whine tone.

"Sure…." Maple grinned a bit sheepishly. Hatori sighed.

The group continued walking among the crowd of people, completely unaware of the focused stares of passing fan girls. The fan girls weren't the only ones keeping an eye on the guys, however; a certain mall security officer had his eyes fixed on the group, a walkie-talkie in his hand.

The security officer had bushy black eyebrows and wore big black sunglasses. He looked strongly built, but his uniform showed his beer belly.

"_Joe, do you read me?" _A hoarse and strong voice echoed through the walkie-talkie. The officer placed the walkie-talkie by his lips:

"Yes, Boss, I hear you," He replied. "I'm keeping a close eye on them." He eyed Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Maple.

"_Don't let them out of your sight, or else."_ The voice hung up.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

**Few moments later…. **

"Ah! Wow! A shop of teddy bears!" Shigure gaped as the group passed the Teddy Bear Workshop. Maple nodded.

"Yup, you can make your own teddy bear here," she remarked.

"Interesting," Yuki said.

Behind the machine that was filled with stuffing for the bear was a woman in her 30s. She had curly red hair and emerald eyes that were hidden behind her triangular glasses. She wore a turquoise blouse and dark medium skirt. The woman spotted the group at the entrance, then her cell went off with a _beep. _She took out her cell from her skirt pocket.

"Hello? Joe? See them, yes I see them," she answered. She then heard the same voice who talked with Joe on her phone after cutting him off.

"_Don't disappoint me, Cassandra,"_ the voice said strictly.

Cassandra sat upright. "Roger that, sir! Say, is it okay if I have a duel with the Pharaoh? Hello? Hello?" Hearing a _Beeeeeppppp_ she frowned. "He hung up on me!"

"Do you guys want to look around?" Maple asked.

"Maybe Judai-kun can look for a cute bear for Asuka," Fubuki grinned. Judai flushed a little. Haou didn't approve the idea. He scoffed.

"_You should buy her a sexy revealing outfit!"_ Haou suggested with an evil grin. He doesn't like any of Judai's friends, or the other characters. _"I'm sure she'll love it!"_ Yubel shot an eerie glance at him; but as Haou gave her a small wink, she thought for a moment. She grinned. She thought Haou's suggestion would get Asuka to "hate" Judai.

"_I completely agree with Haou,"_ Yubel added. _"She'll look more beautiful then she already is."_ She winced at the thought of "beautiful".

Judai blushed almost as red as a tomato. He also almost had a nosebleed imagining Asuka in a sexy revealing outfit.

"HAOU!!! YUBEL!!!!"

Maple, Yuki, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, and Shigure shot a confused glance at him. The rest of the group became embarrassed as people around them also gave them wondering looks.

"Who are Haou and Yubel?" Ayame asked. Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Judai can be quite in denial sometimes," Yami replied simply.

"I'm NOT IN DENIAL!!" Judai barked.

"Then you're just hallucinating," Yami retorted calmly.

"Ah! Welcome to Teddy Bear Workshop!" Cassandra piped as she approached the group. "My name is Cassandra Bellatrix." She then glanced at each member of the group. "Ah! New faces! How about I give you a tour?"

"Ah! That would be splen-" Shigure and Ayame cheered, but was caught of by Yami.

"Oh, that's all right," Yami replied calmly with some politeness. "We were just passing by."

Judai and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"_Aibou, I have a strange feeling with that woman,"_ Yami said to Yugi through "mind link", meaning telepathically.

Yubel eyed Cassandra suspiciously. _"Judai, be careful, for this woman isn't what she seems to be."_ Judai nodded a little.

"Thank you for the offer, but we have to go," Yusei added. The Furuba gang and Maple didn't understand what Yusei, Yami, and Judai were thinking.

With that the Yugioh gang walked down the hallway as Maple and her group followed after them. Disappointed, Cassandra's eyes darkened, her bangs overshadowing them. Then, a crazy grin appeared on her face.

"Fufufufu…. You think you can just walk away THAT easily?" Cassandra cackled. "Eh, Pharaoh?!"

Yami paused and glanced towards Cassandra. Somewhere a few distances away, Joe was hiding behind a trash bin. He smacked his head in a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh boy, there she goes again with her "duel mode"," he grimaced.

"I challenge you to a DUEL!" Cassandra declared as she pointed rudely at Yami.

Yugi bit his lip nervously. Knowing Yami, he never backs down in an offer in challenging his opponents to duel. Judai and the others thought the same thing.

Yami stared at Cassandra for a moment with a neutral look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, lady," he replied with a confused look. "A duel as in with fists, or a race? Or maybe even chess?" With that, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Fubuki, and Yanagi collapsed.

"That….that was unexpected, ne?" Fubuki chuckled nervously.

"I'll say," Judai grinned.

Cassandra gaped. "You blind or just playing dumb? Don't play dumb with me, Pharaoh!!" She exclaimed, ignoring the bystanders that were giving her strange looks. "A duel as in playing a Children's Card game!!!"

Yami pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Mmmm… Nope! I have no idea what you're talking about! And besides, who in their right mind play Children's card games at this age?" wincing as he said that. "Bye!" he walked down the hallway with the others following him. He ignored Cassandra's shouting:

"Pharaoh!! You get back here this instant!"

"_So, Aibou, how was my acting?"_ Yami asked through his mind link with a smug grin on his face.

"_Uh…. Great…."_ Yugi, Yusei, Judai, Fubuki, and Yanagi stared at him with dumbfounded looks.

"_That Pharaoh sure is something,"_ Yubel remarked with a smirk.

Haou scoffed. _"Hmph! Judai, you better get your game on and beat that! And besides, you were idiot enough to shout our names out loud!"_ he chastised. Judai shot a glare at him.

"_I bet you said that…. phrase to tick me off!"_ he retorted.

"_What if I did?"_ Haou smirked. _"Blame those bastards….what are they called now? 4Kids?"_

"_Ugh, don't remind me," _Judai winced. "So, where to next?"

"Let's just walk around," Yusei suggested.

"I'm in for some more exercise!" Yanagi cheered.

The Furuba guys and Maple had mixed thoughts about what just happened that they couldn't bring up some questions for the Yugioh group. One of their thoughts were of when Cassandra called Yami, "Pharaoh".

"Maple, Minna, you guys coming?" Fubuki called, bringing the other group back to Earth.

"Oh, Coming!" Maple returned as she and her group rushed to catch up to their friends, who were a few distances away.

Cassandra growled. _I'll get you to duel with me, Pharaoh! Whether you like it or not!_ She then cackled evilly. She didn't notice people around her giving her strange looks.

333333333333333333333333333333333

**Disney Store**

After a few moments of walking around, Maple led the group to the Disney Store. Everyone entered the store, and Yusei, Fubuki, Haru, Hatori, Shigure, Yami, Yanagi started looking around the shop, seeing what was being sold.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Cassandra had a sinister smirk on her face as she watched the group enter the store. She was hiding behind a plant.

"Fufufufufu…."

Back to the group in the store…..

Ayame called out, "Yuuuukkkkiiiiiiii!!!!" to which Yuki responded to with a somewhat fearful look on his face.

Yuki turned to Ayame.

"I think you'll look cute as a pretty Disney princess!" Ayame exclaimed as he held the dresses of Aurora, Snow White, Belle, and Cinderella, along with a shiny tiara with colorful 'jewels'.

Yuki sighed, and thought to himself: _I swear I'm going to kill that idiot someday._

Behind Yuki and Ayame, Yusei walked around and spotted a Tinkerbell costume on one of the clothes racks. As he walked closer to it, Fubuki approached him and chimed in,

"I just remembered about Halloween,"

Yusei turned to the brunette beside him.

"That's not until the end of this month," he remarked.

"True…. But you know, I think Ruka-chan would make a cute Tinkerbell," Fubuki said thoughtfully.

"We have to hear what she thinks, Fubuki," Yusei said calmly, but with very little hint of bitterness. "She should decide something like that."

"I was just saying…." Fubuki pursed his lips. After a few moments, he inquired,

"So, what do you want to be for Halloween, Yusei?"

In the back of the store, Maple, Yugi, Judai stood by the stuffed animals, while a huge screen above was playing a Disney classic movie, _Cinderella_.

While the movie was playing, Maple and Judai were playing with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck puppets, while Yugi looked up at the screen with an interested look on his face.

All of a sudden, the opening notes of _Wake Up Your Heart_ chimed out from Judai's pocket. Judai put down his puppet and retrieved the phone from his pocket.

Opening his phone, Judai answered, "Moshi moshi! Oh, hey, what's up? Nothing much, you? Really? You're done already? Us, well… we're just walking around…." He then pulled the cell away from his ear as he heard shouting in the background:

"_You cheated!" _

"_Did not!" _

"_She had more life points then your dragon!" _

"_Like it matters since we're playing with stinkin-" _

"_Uh… gotta go! See ya later, Judai!" _

_"Err… Bye." _Judai hung up_. _

"Who was on the phone, Judai?" Maple asked curiously. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, one of our friends," Judai replied. Yugi chuckled.

"It looks like those two are at it at each other again, ne Judai-kun?"Yugi grinned. He couldn't help overhear the shouting between his two other friends.

"Haha! Yeah!" Judai laughed. Maple stood with a confused look on her face, wondering about their friends and if she would get to meet them one day.

"Anyway, I'm ready to leave," he said. With that, Judai, Maple, and Yugi rounded up the others and headed towards the exit.

As the group exited the Disney store, a certain woman suddenly appeared before them as if she came out of nowhere.

"HA!! I've caught up to you, Pharaoh!!" Cassandra declared as she pointed rudely at Yami. Yami consciously rolled his eyes.

_Great…. It's her, again…._ Yami mused. "What do you want now?" he inquired sternly.

"A duel, DUH!!" Cassandra exclaimed as she pulled out a duel disk as if out of nowhere. "Let's duel!"

"If I duel you, then you would leave me alone?" Yami pressed.

"YES!"

Yami sighed. "Looks like it can't be helped. Aibou, hand me my duel disk." he lend out his hand. Yugi nodded as he opened and shuffled in his backpack. He handed Yami his duel disk and deck. Yami took it in gratitude and stood a few distance away from Cassandra.

"We better clear the field," Yanagi advised.

"Huh? what's about to happen?" Ayame asked, confused.

"And what do they mean by "a duel"," Haru inquired.

"You'll see," Yusei grinned. "Just watch."

"If you want a duel so badly," Yami said as he attached his duel disk to his left arm. "Then you got it!" he declared firmly as he placed his deck in the deck slot and activated his duel disk.

Cassandra smirked as she activated her duel disk. She and Yami then both exclaimed,

"LET'S DUEL!"

Their life points registered at 4000 and they drew five cards from their deck. Some people stopped by and watched with admiration and curiousness. The Yugioh fan girls among the crowd were happily taking photos.

"Fufufufu…. Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll leave you alone," Cassandra remarked. "However, if I win, I'll make sure you and your group of friends won't move on with your daily routines." she smirked sinisterly.

Yami stared at her with an expressionless look. "That's fine by me."

Ayame and Shigure's expression shone between confusion and astonishment. What did Cassandra mean by her deal?

"Ladies first!" Cassandra declared as she drew her sixth card. "I place a monster face down and end my turn." A card appeared on her side of the field face down. "Your move, Pharaoh."

Yami drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Berfomet to summon…" he slapped the card on the slot of his duel disk. "…Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" A beast with wings and two heads appeared on the field. It was placed in attack mode. (ATK 2100)

Ayame and Shigure gaped at the sight of the summoned monster. Yuki, Haru, and Hatori, and Maple became astonished. Yanagi, Yusei, Judai, Fubuki, and Yugi, however, weren't fazed at all.

"What you see before you, the creature and the card face down, are all holograms," Judai explained.

"The game they are playing is called Duel Monsters," Yusei added. "And that's also what that creature is called."

"Wow…." The Furuba group was amazed at the brief explanation. It seems there are more than it reach the eye when it comes to their Yugioh friends.

"Chimera, attack her face down monster!" Yami ordered. Chimera rushed forward and slashed the card into pieces. The card revealed a Teddy Bear with a heart shaped belly screaming in agony as it was destroyed. As the teddy bear was destroyed, a heart hovered on the field.

Cassandra smirked. "You activated V-Bear's special ability! You see when she's destroyed, while face down on the field, her flip-effect activates. That effect is when she's destroyed, the opponent monster that destroyed it becomes MY monster for 3 full turns!"

The heart leapt and pinned itself on Chimera's forehead. Chimera roared angrily as he tried to get the heart off of him, but failed. He was forced to be under Cassandra's command.

Cassandra laughed sinisterly. "Ho! Ho! Ho! How do you like that, Pharaoh?"

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Yami said simply. He didn't seem fazed at all. He ignored the Yugioh fan girls squealing and taking photos.

Cassandra frowned. "Draw! I summon Rainbow Bear in attack mode!" A white teddy bear with a rainbow on her belly appeared on the field. (ATK 300/ DEF 500)

"KYAA!! Kawaii!!" the female witnesses squealed.

Yami frowned. "How cute…" he murmured sarcastically.

"Chimera and Rainbow Bear, attack his life points directly!" Cassandra declared. Both monsters rushed forward to attack.

Yami smirked as there was a massive explosion that the witnesses had to brace themselves. Cassandra growled irritably as her monsters were destroyed.

"You activated my trap, Mirror Force," Yami remarked. "And when Chimera is sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon either Gazelle or Berfomet on the field. I choose Berfomet so come on out!" A shot of light shot out from his graveyard slot and took form of a beast that is like Chimera. Berformet was in defense mode.

"What happened?" Ayame gaped, confused.

"Mirror Force is a trap card," Fubuki replied. "When an opponent's monster attacks, this card negates that attack and destroys all of the opponent's monsters in Attack mode," he explained simply.

"Ah, amazing…" Shigure said in awe.

"Grr… I end my turn!"

Yami drew. He had two cards in his hand. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (ATK 1700)." A yellow magnet warrior appeared on the field. "Attack her directly!"

Beta rushed forward. Cassandra winced as Beta slashed his sword upon her, lowering her life points to 2300. Beta then returned to Yami's side of the field and stood beside Berfomet.

"I end my turn."

"Did we mention that there are certain circumstances that players feel pain when they are attacked directly?" Judai inquired with a sheepish grin. The Furuba gang and Maple gaped in astonishment.

Cassandra staggered as she tried to keep her balance after her life points have been inflicted. She scoffed as a smirk appeared on her face.

"My move, Draw!" she looked at her hand. "I summon my tuner monster, Clover!" A four-leaf clover with a happy face appeared on the field. (3 stars: 200/100)

"He has a special ability: if there are no monsters on my side of the field except him, I can special summon a monster with 2 stars directly from my hand," she explained. She glanced at her hand. "And it so happens that I do! I special summon Angelic Kitten!"

A small kitten with dark stripes and adorable eyes appeared on the field. She had a halo and small angelic wings.

"And now I shall tune Clover with Angelic Kitten!" Cassandra declared.

As Angelic Kitten leapt high into the air, Clover broke apart into three sparks of light. The sparks of light danced around Angelic Kitten as three green digital rings surrounded her. Then the sparks of light entered into the kitten causing her to transform.

"Synchro Summon, Angelic Tigress!" (5 stars: ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) Cassandra exclaimed. A white tiger with dark stripes appeared on the field. She resembled the adult version of Angelic Kitten. Her eyes were fierce and showed a sign that she is ready to kill. Her teeth were bared and her wings were bigger.

"She has a special ability," Cassandra began. "If summoned successfully, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, and inflict damage to his/her life points by the difference between this monster's attack points and your attack positioned monster's attack points.

With that, Angelic Tigress's wings spread out as she flew into the air. A torrent of massive wind rushed towards Yami and destroyed his monsters. Yami braced himself from the massive wind with a scowl on his face. His life points then dropped to 3200.

"And now, Angelic Tigress, attack his life points directly!" she declared.

Angelic Tigress charged up a pink energy ball in her mouth. As the ball reached full power, she blasted a pink beam towards Yami's abdomen.

It seemed like everything turned white around him as the pink beam slashed through him.

Yami staggered and gritted his teeth as he endured the pain from the attack. His life points dropped dramatically to 700.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Cassandra concluded. She had one card in her hand. She smirked as she looked at her face down cards.

_Fufufufufu…. If he tries anything "smart", wait till he faces my two trap cards._ She then glanced at Yami, who assured to his friends that he's all right.

_Fufufufufu…. What are you going to do, Pharaoh? You're finished! And the Boss would be glad to reward me. Fufufufu…. _

_**To be continued…… **_

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter/episode. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_ (_Fruits Basket) in Waltz plays in the background _

_Judai- "Do you hear… a rampage? _

_Fangirls- "EEK!! OMG!! IT's…." _

_Yami- "…. Run!" _

_Fangirls- "EEK!! I WANNA PET YOU SHIGURE!!" _

_Yuki- "It's quite bad we're caught like this… (sigh) Next on __**A**__**Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: Escape! Fangirl Mayhem!"**_

_Fangirls- "KYAAA!!! Pharaoh-sama! Kiss Yugi-chan onegai!!! SQUEEE!!!" _

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment.**_

**3333333333333333333333333333**

**Chii-kun- (laughs maniacally) "HAHAHAHA!!! Whoot! A duel!" (sees the Yugioh Ohana and Furuba gang giving her strange looks) "Er…. (puts on straight face) Its all Cassandra's fault they are in this mess."**

**Maple- (sweat drop)**

**Chiiyami- "And we end with another cliffhanger. And Aibou, Cassandra is your OC, after all." **

**Chii-kun- -no comment- **

**Judai- "Will Yami win, or lose the duel? If he loses, then we won't get to move on!" **

**Shigure- "What's that suppose to mean?" **

**Yugi- "I'm sure he'll win like always. Read and Review, everyone!" **


	7. Scene 3,Part 4: Escape Fangirl Mayhem!

**Maple- "Yay! we got reviews!" **

**Marik- (scoffs) "You two are still EPIC FAIL!" **

**Chii-kun- "Marik! That's the THIRD and LAST WARNING!!" **

**Marik- "What'cha gonna do about it? Hmm….?" **

**Chiiyami- (smirks evilly) "Oh… you'll see…" (drags Marik by the collar towards off-screen) **

**Maple- "Um…. Haru, would you do the disclaimer?" **

**Haru- "….. whatever. Maple, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami don't own Furuba or any of the Yugioh series."**

**Chii-kun- "And here's Judai with….." **

**Judai- "Previously on _A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure_!"**

_As the group exited the Disney store, a certain woman suddenly appeared before them as if she came out of nowhere. _

_"HA!! I've caught up to you, Pharaoh!!" Cassandra declared as she pointed rudely at Yami. Yami consciously rolled his eyes. _

_"What do you want now?" he inquired sternly. _

_"A duel, DUH!!" Cassandra exclaimed as she pulled out a duel disk as if out of nowhere. "Let's duel!"_

_"If I duel you, then you would leave me alone?" Yami pressed._

_"YES!" _

_Yami sighed. "Looks like it can't be helped." Yami stood a short distance away from Cassandra._

_"We better clear the field," Yanagi advised. _

_"Huh? What's about to happen?" Ayame asked, confused. _

_"And what do they mean by 'a duel'?" Haru inquired. _

_"You'll see," Yusei grinned. "Just watch."_

_"If you want a duel so badly," Yami said as he attached his duel disk to his left arm. "Then you got it!" he declared firmly _(and dramatically) _as he placed his deck in the deck slot and activated his duel disk. _

_Cassandra smirked as she activated her duel disk. She and Yami then both exclaimed, _

"_LET'S DUEL!" _

_"Fufufufu…. Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll leave you alone," Cassandra remarked. "However, if I win, I'll make sure you and your group of friends won't move on with your daily routines," she smirked sinisterly. _

_Yami stared at her with an expressionless look. "That's fine by me." _

_A few moments later…. _

_Yami drew. He had two cards in his hand. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (ATK 1700)." A yellow magnet warrior appeared on the field. "Attack her directly!" _

_Cassandra winced as Beta slashed his sword upon her, lowering her life points to 2300. Beta then returned to Yami's side of the field and stood beside Berfomet._

"_I end my turn." _

_Cassandra staggered as she tried to keep her balance after her life points have been inflicted. She scoffed as a smirk appeared on her face. _

"_My move, Draw!" she looked at her hand. "I summon my tuner monster, Clover!" A four-leaf clover with a happy face appeared on the field. (3 stars: 200/100) _

"_He has a special ability: if there are no monsters on my side of the field except him, I can special summon a monster with 2 stars directly from my hand," she explained. She glanced at her hand. "And it so happens that I do! I special summon Angelic Kitten!" _

"_And now I shall tune Clover with Angelic Kitten!" Cassandra declared. _

"_Synchro Summon, Angelic Tigress!" (5 stars: ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) Cassandra exclaimed. A white tiger with dark stripes appeared on the field. She resembled the adult version of Angelic Kitten. Her eyes were fierce and showed a sign she is ready to kill. Her teeth were bared and her wings were bigger. _

"_She has a special ability," Cassandra began. "If summoned successfully, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, and inflict damage to his/her life points by the difference between this monster's attack points and your attack positioned monster's attack points."_

_With that, Angelic Tigress's wings spread out as she flew into the air. A torrent of massive wind rushed towards Yami and destroyed his monsters. Yami braced himself from the massive wind with a scowl on his face. His life points then dropped to 3200._

"_And now, Angelic Tigress, attack his life points directly!" she declared. _

_Angelic Tigress charged up a pink energy ball in her mouth. As the ball reached full power, she blasted a pink beam towards Yami's abdomen. _

_It seemed like everything turned white around him as the pink beam slashed through him. _

_Yami staggered and gritted his teeth as he endured the pain from the attack. His life points dropped dramatically to 700. _

"_I place two cards face down and end my turn," Cassandra concluded. She had one card in her hand. She smirked as she looked at her face down cards. _

_Fufufufufu…. If he tries anything 'smart', wait till he faces my two trap cards, Cassandra thought as she glanced at Yami, who was assuring his friends that he's all right._

_Fufufufufu…. What are you going to do, Pharaoh? You're finished! And the Boss would be glad to reward me. Fufufufu…. _

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Hyper Drive **__started to play…. _(Chii-kun: "wait… WHAT?!!!! CUT! CUT!!")

_The screen turned black cutting off the featured future scenes to the story, which were never revealed to the audience quite yet…. then __**Kawaita Sakebi**__ plays featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru entered a photo booth one by one. As the song ended, a white flash blinked and the picture of the protagonists was taken. _

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background._

**Scene 3, Part 4: Escape! Fangirl Mayhem!**

Cassandra and Yami stood firm on their side of the field. Here's the status of the duel:

Cassandra had one card in her hand and two cards face down card. She also had Angelic Tigress in attack mode (ATK 2500/ DEF 2000) and her life points stood at 2300.

Yami, however, had his life points at a low 700. He had one card in his hand and nothing else on his field.

"Yami-kun is in a pinch now," Yanagi remarked. "At least, that's whoever is familiar with the game would think."

"Huh? What do you mean in a pinch?" Yuki inquired.

"If a player's life points reach 0, then that player loses the duel," Yugi replied simply. "Although, if both players reach 0 at the same time, then that means it's a Draw and that rarely happens."

"He may seem like he's in a real pinch; however, just one card can turn the tables around," Yusei added with a smirk.

The Furuba group nodded understandingly and glanced towards the duel.

Yami closed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his deck. Silence enveloped around him for a moment, until….. He exclaimed "Draw!" and took another card from his deck. As he glanced at the card, he seemed determined. Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

"I place one card face down," Yami said. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." A huge green pot with a freaky looking face appeared on the field. Suddenly, the pot broke into pieces. Without skipping a beat, Yami declared, "I place another card face down."

He looked at his hand for a moment. "And to get rid of your face down cards, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" As he placed the card in the magic/trap slot, the front of the card faced him for a moment, then flipped and faced Cassandra. A tornado rushed from the card towards the left side of her field…. Then….

"You activated my trap, Solemn Judgment!" Cassandra countered. Three figures in robes appeared on the field; the middle figure was man that resembled an ancient priest.

"I also have that trap as well!" Yami declared. "To negate and destroy it! So Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your other one as well."

Cassandra's eyes widened in astonishment as the tornado destroyed both of her cards. She scowled at Yami.

"Whoa… what happened?!" Ayame and the others gaped as the fan girls squealed,

"Kyaa!!! Yami is so COOL!!"

"Magical Space Typhoon is a magic card that destroys one magic or trap on your opponent's field," Fubuki explained.

"Solemn Judgment is a counter trap, which enables you to pay half of your life points when your opponent activates either a magic or trap card, or summons a monster, including special summon, to negate the action and destroy that magic card, trap card, or summoned monster," Yugi added. "You always need to be concern, but at the same time take a risk when an opponent has a trap or magic card face down on the field."

"You'll never know what he/she have up their sleeve until you take that risk," Yusei remarked. He and Yugi then glanced at Judai and Yanagi, who grinned sheepishly.

"She has Angelic Tigress on the field, so what about that?" Hatori questioned sternly.

"Um… I'm sure he has a plan," Yugi grinned sheepishly.

Yami's life points are now at 350, while Cassandra's are at 1600. Yami had one card in his hand, while Cassandra had one in her hand. Angelic Tigress stood firm and ready to attack on Cassandra's field.

"Draw!" Cassandra swiftly drew from her deck. She grinned. Joe was watching from a far distance.

"She looks like she's got that duel in her offer," he mused. "Come on, girl, and win this duel…. Wait, I can't believe I just said that since I don't like her guts and she's annoying as hell."

She glanced at her hand then smirked. "I end my turn," Cassandra said. _Teehee, next turn, I'll attack you and hopefully get rid of that face down. _

"Cassandra is playing smart for once," Joe remarked. "She's concerned about Pharaoh's face down card."

"Wouldn't Cassandra attack Yami?" Shigure asked in wonder. "I mean, not like I would want her to."

"It's Yami's face down," Fubuki replied simply. "Maybe she's too cautious about it."

Yami closed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his deck.

"The outcome of this duel will depend on Yami's draw," Judai remarked. "If he draws something good, then he'll win."

Yusei nodded. "It's all about believing in your deck."

"It's also a gamble," Fubuki added.

Yami swiftly drew, then glanced at the card. He smirked. "This duel is over."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra demanded.

_"You can never stop being so cocky, can't you?" _ Yugi said in a tone of disbelief through mind link. Yami then returned,

"_Meh" _

"_That's all you could say?"_ Yugi cocked an eyebrow.

"_It's part of my nature… meh." _

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I play Dark Magic Curtain!" Yami declared. A huge red curtain appeared on the field. A skeleton with a tattered cape held a clock and the skeleton hovered over the curtain. Most of the Furuba characters freaked out from its appearance. The Yugioh fan girls continued to cheer,

"KYAAA!!! He's gonna summon it!!"

"I pay half of my life points to special summon a certain friend of mine from my deck!" Yami's life points dropped to 175. As the skeleton closed the curtain, the hands on the clock spun dramatically…. Then….

"Let's Rev It Up! Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed dramatically as the curtain opened and revealed the sexy, and handsome magician clad in purple we all know and love. He held a green magical staff in his hands. (attack 2500/def 2100) The Yugioh fan girls squealed with admiration and madly took photos.

"KYAA!!"

After hearing his master's "phrase", Dark Magician looked at him with a strange look. Yusei, however, looked annoyed.

"Did you just say that on purpose to annoy me?!" Yusei asked irritably.

"My bad, wrong script," Yami replied with a grin that shown between a smug and innocence.

Dark Magician, Yugi, Judai, Yanagi, and Fubuki sweat dropped. The Furuba guys and Maple didn't quite get the joke.

"I then activate my face down magic card, Thousand Knives," Yami added, returning to his serious nature. Dozens of daggers appeared on the field. "I could only activate this card when there is a face-up Dark Magician on my field."

Cassandra scowled as warm sweat trickled down from her forehead. _Damn! I should have attacked when I had the chance! _She cursed.

"That's not all, I'll use it to destroy your Angelic Tigress!" he declared. As Dark Magician pointed his staff towards the monster, signaling an attack, the daggers rushed toward the tiger and destroyed it.

"Yami planned to summon Dark Magician all along," Fubuki remarked.

"Now, you're wide open for a direct attack! Dark Blast!" Yami exclaimed. Dark Magician charged a dark ball at the tip of its staff, then blasted it towards Cassandra's feet lowering her life points to 0.

"KYAA!! Yami won!!! YATTA!!" the fan girls cheered.

Yami ignored the fan girls as they shot pictures. The holograms disappeared as Cassandra staggered and scowled in defeat. Yami's friends cheered for his victory.

As Yami approached her, Cassandra spoke sternly, "You won, Pharaoh, and I'll leave you and your friends alone as part of the deal."

Yami nodded in response. "You weren't that bad of a duelist," he admitted. He then turned to his friends. "Let's go." They all nodded and walked passed Cassandra. As Yami was back to back with Cassandra, she added with a smirk:

"Beware Pharaoh, for this is only the beginning. There are others that are after your precious friends." Her smirk grew wider, resembling the smile of a crook.

Yami, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yanagi, and Fubuki became stunned. The other group didn't understand.

"Are you saying that they're in danger?" Fubuki exclaimed. He thought of his younger sister Asuka.

"What do you mean by others?" Judai asked sternly.

Cassandra cackled. "That's only for you find out, Haou."

Judai scowled at her as Haou stared at her with a stern look. They returned to their normal state when Yusei spoke sternly,

"We need to get going."

With that, the gang turned their heels and walked further away from Cassandra. Cassandra still had a crook smile on her face as she glanced at Maple.

"Fufufufufufu…. It's not only Pharaoh, Haou, the Signer, and _others_ that will meet their demise but also you…. _Jade Priestess." _she mused.

Maple became startled as if she felt a shock fly through her head.

"Are you all right?" Hatori asked with concern.

"Ah! Oh… I'm… all right," Maple replied, feeling a bit nervous. She then mused, _"What was that tingly feeling just now?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Ayame and Shigure chimed,

"That was amazing, Yami! The duel and all!"

"Ah… Thanks…." Yami grinned.

"Oi, what's up with you now?" Haru glanced at Yuki. Yuki snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Oh, I was…. A bit concerned about what Cassandra said back there earlier," Yuki replied.

"We just have to be on guard," Yusei remarked. It startled Yuki a little.

"Ah… .mm…."

The notes of Wake Up Your Heart played again. Judai reached into his pocket and answered, "Moshi, Moshi! Oh hey again!" he exclaimed with a cheerful grin. "Oh, we're at Ala Moana. Cool! You're on you're way here from Diamond Head and on the freeway? Okay then, you don't mind picking us up?" he then glanced at his friends. "Yeah, I think we're ready to go home. That's great! Meet you on…..err…."

"Second floor and outside of Sears," Yugi said.

"Right! Second floor and outside of Sears," Judai repeated. "Okay! See you later." He and his friend both hung up.

"Our friends are gonna pick us up," Judai informed. "They're on their way and we are to meet them at 3:00."

"We should head to Sears and meet them, ne?" Yusei advised. He then looked at his watch. "It's 2:30 right now." Judai nodded.

"Ah! do you mind if we meet these friends of yours?" Ayame chimed.

"Ah… sure….."

3333333333333333333333333

**About 15 minutes later….. **

As the group made their way toward the crowds of people, heading toward the second floor of Sears, some grumbles could be heard from the group:

"Geez, Fubuki! Would you stop grabbing my hand every few seconds? It's really starting to get on my nerves!" Yusei complained, yanking his hand away from Fubuki's, a look of disgust on his face. At this outburst, Fubuki looked at Yusei like a wounded puppy.

"Now, you two," Yanagi started, "if you keep fighting like that, you'll lose sight of the group. I'm sure Aki-chan wouldn't want that, nee, Onnchan?"

Yusei looked away, flustered, then mumbled something like "Mind your own business."

Suddenly, there was a loud POOF. Maple turned around quickly, spotting the colored smoke and some girls walking away. She murmured, "Oh no…" in a shocked tone. "Hatori! Yuki! Ayame! Shigure! Haru! Where are you?" she said, her voice quaked with panic. In her panic, she almost stepped on a certain animal…

"Wait!" Maple looked down, and spotted a seahorse lying on the ground.

"Down here…."

"Hatori!"

Nearby, oblivious to what had just happened, the Yugioh guys stood with a confused look on their faces after witnessing the colored smoke.

"_What was…. That just now?"_ Yusei mused, his eyes widening a little. He then froze and cringed as he felt something slimy crawl up his leg making its way up to his shoulder.

He then saw a flash of white appear out of his collar. A white snake with yellow eyes was peering at him. After a while the snake piped, "Hi Yusei! It's me, Ayame!" At this, Yusei seemed shocked, and exclaimed, "Geh! I-is that you, Ayame?"

A little further away in the crowd, Judai questioned curiously, "You're…a black dog?"

Shigure replied confidently, "And a talking one, at that."

"O…k…" Judai replied, a hint of hesitation in his voice. Yubel and Haou stared at Shigure dumbfounded then switched glances.

"_Interesting….." _

Meanwhile, Yugi grinned sheepishly as he was on his knees, while Yami stood beside him. "You… don't see things like this everyday, ne, Yami?" he questioned uncertainly.

"No, I can't say you do," Yami replied as he bent down to stare at the gray mouse, as Yuki sighed.

A few steps forward, Fubuki stared at a white and black cow, looking a little uncertain. "Uh… nice Bessy…" he said nervously, feeling the intense stares from Haru.

"Moo…" Haru called sarcastically.

"Ah, this reminds me of the cows I saw in India," Yanagi mused, walking slowly alongside the two.

"You must have seen my relatives there…" Haru shot back, rolling his eyes.

Everyone managed to escape the crowd as they met nearby a big green plant in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Maple, what's with these animals?" Judai asked curiously, while holding Shigure's clothes in his arms. He glanced at the black dog beside him. The other Yugioh guys seem keen to know the answer too. Yusei held Ayame's clothes in his arms, while Ayame rested on his shoulder. Yuki rested on Yugi's shoulder, while Yugi held Yuki's clothes. Haru stood in between Yanagi and Fubuki, and Fubuki had Haru's belongings.

Maple chuckled nervously. "Um… we'll explain on the way to Sears…."

33333333333333333333333333333333333

**En Route to Sears...**

The animals were carried all the way to and up the escalator and there was great difficulty when it came to leading Haru around. This also caused a lot of unwanted attention from the crowds. As the group reached the second floor, Fubuki and Yusei breathed heavily, tired from the effort of leading Haru.

Along the way towards Sears, Judai murmured thoughtfully, "So.... It's because of this curse that you guys are like this?"

"That's basically it," Yuki responded quietly.

"Interesting," Yami said thoughtfully.

"Aki and the girls did mention about animals appearing in a POFF of smoke. From the print club pictures they showed us, you do look like those animals," Yusei added.

Ayame and Shigure sweat dropped nervously, having flashbacks to that incident when Maple had to run with the three of them to her father's SUV.

"Ahh, that kind of reminds me of….." started Yanagi, but paused when Yusei and Yami gave him death glares. "… Never mind," he grinned nervously.

A little while after the group entered Sears.... a loud POOF was heard as the group was surrounded by multicolored clouds as the Furuba men turned back to their human selves. To make matters worse, some young ladies happened to be there, some of them being high school girls.

But that wasn't the end of their troubles. The girls were ... FAN GIRLS. They squealed as they first laid eyes on the guys.

"KYAA!!!!"

They then whipped out their cell phones and cameras and started taking pictures. Few of the girls seemed to be mostly interested in the Yugioh guys, but mostly Yami and Yusei.

"Kya!!! Yami!!!" "Do a little strip tease!!" the group of girls exclaimed excitedly.

Yami gaped. "WTH?!!" he then murmured, "Stupid fan girls…."

"You too, Kani (crab)-kun!"

Yusei grimaced irritably at the nickname. "Kani-kun?!" He then murmured to Yami. "I hear you….. stupid fan girls."

"I'm sure Aki wouldn't mind _that_," Fubuki coaxed. Yusei flustered, then murmured,

"Shut up"

"Kiss Yugi-chan, Pharaoh-sama!!"

"We're not gay!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed simultaneously at the fan girls.

The Furuba fan girls, however, were too excited to scream anything since they were too busy taking pictures of the Furuba guys. Yuki seemed embarrassed as his fan girls took several photos of him before he even clothed himself. The others however…..

Poor Maple… as the guys turned back into human, her face heated up and had a major nosebleed. She then became dazed and close to fainting.

Everyone quickly, and somehow, ran away from the hoard of fan girls heading for the exit of Sears. Along the way, they had to lose track sight of them by hiding inside the clothes racks. When the close was clear, they made a mad break for it towards the Sears exit.

11111111111111111111111111

**Sears: Outside: Second Floor **

Everyone grasped for breath as soon as they exited Sears. The sun shone brightly in the slightly cloudy sky. The parking lot seemed half full since most people didn't like to park in the hot sun. The group searched for "their ride", or a hint of it.

"So…. What does the car look like?" Haru asked.

"There!" Fubuki pointed straight towards a red van parked in the back of the lot. "There's our ride!"

With that, the group rushed across the street with caution since there were passing cars. They rushed towards the van, passing the many different cars that were parked there. As the group approached the van, they noticed the door was slid open, revealing duel monster plushies from the original Yugioh series resting on the seats and Yugi and Co.'s friends.

"Hey guys!" Johan greeted happily.

"Hey Johan!" Judai returned. "Got your calls."

"You guys are 10 minutes late!" Rei chastised. "It was getting too warm in here!"

"Maybe you guys came 10 minutes early," Yusei retorted simply, looking at his watch.

"Sorry to say, Yusei, but maybe you should get your watch fixed since the clock in the van is the exact time," Ishizu remarked. She pointed to the digits on the clock that read: 3:10pm.

Aki chuckled as Yusei opened his mouth about to retort, but lowered his head in defeat.

"Ohh…. New friends I see," Mai grinned, noticing the Furuba guys and Maple. Aki looked displeased as she spotted Ayame through the tinted window.

"Where are you guys headed?" Mai asked curiously.

"Home, it's in Manoa," Maple replied.

"Hop in! we'll give you a lift!" Mai said with a wink.

"Do you even know where that is?" Manjyome inquired. Mai shot a glare at him.

"Thank you very much, Miss," Yuki said in gratitude.

"I'll give you directions," Maple offered.

"I think I hear a rampage," Haru said, almost randomly. There was a slight pause until….

The "van" group became dumbfounded as the "Ala Moana" group hastily rushed into the van, pushing aside the plushies and squeezing in. The door was then slammed shut. Maple sat in the shot gun.

"Step on it!" Fubuki declared.

"What's the rush?" Jim questioned.

"You really want to know?" Judai inquired, with a little quake in his voice.

"I guess its something troublesome, so I guess not," Ishizu said hesitantly.

"Aki-chan!!" Ayame chimed. Aki shot him a death glare with a silent hiss. Yusei was sitting beside her.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Mai cheered as she put on the gas. The van then jolted backward, then forward.

"Oi! Do you know how to drive?!" Manjyome barked.

"SORRY!! It's not my problem this van is MANUAL!" Mai shot back. "Mou… if the other two vans are automatic, then why is this the only one that's MANUAL?!"

"…. Blitz didn't have trouble driving it, from what I heard," Yusei remarked, speaking out against a tempered woman. The other passengers seemed like they were holding onto their seats as if their life depended on it.

Mai growled. "Mou! What's up with you men and manual!!"

As the van stopped at the stop sign at the parking exit, the rear jumped about 3 ft high, then there was a loud BUMP as the wheels hit the ground like it went over a huge speed bump. The van was in front of a Sedan.

There were a few grumbles and complaints as a result of the van stopping:

"Ow... I think I hit my head..."

"At least we're wearing seat belts...Thank GOD!"

Mai grumbled. "Wait until I get my hands on that KAIBA!!"

As Mai turned the wheel and drove into the road, Ayame asked, "What are your guys names? I'm Ayame Sohma. This is my cute little brother, Yuki." Yuki became annoyed as his older brother patted him on the head. He looked like he was about to go "RAWR" and attack Ayame behind him.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, Ayame's cousin!" Shigure added. He was sitting beside Ayame. "And that is my other cousin, Hatori Sohma." He pointed to the man a couple seats in front of him.

"Its nice to meet you all," Hatori said curtly.

"And this is Hatsuharu Sohma," Yuki said gesturing the teen to his right.

"Yo! Call me Haru," Haru greeted.

"I'm Maple, Chii-kun's friend," she chimed, facing towards the characters behind her.

"I'm Mai Kujaku," the driver said. She had long blonde hair that had curls at the end. Her bangs on the side of her face were slightly curved. Her violet eyes showed a bit of seductiveness.

"It's nice to meet you all as well, My name is Ishizu Ishtar," The Egyptian woman grinned with a slight curt nod. She had long black hair and shimmering blue eyes. She was sitting in the same front row as Hatori.

"I'm Johan Anderson!" the cerulean hair teen chimed. He also had light emerald eyes and his hair seemed like it was the same hairstyle as Judai's. He was sitting between Yusei and Rei in the second row.

"And my name is Rei Saotome!" Rei piped. The pre-teen had long navy hair and brown eyes. A large Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie was squished between her and Yuki.

"The name is Jim Crocodile Cook, its nice to meet you all," the young man in the back added with a wink. He had spiked black hair under a brown cowboy hat and dark teal eyes. A bandage was wrapped over his right eye. He was sitting beside the window. He then gestured to the teenager on his right. "And this is…."

"Thunder!" Manjyome exclaimed proudly. He had spiky black hair and greenish dark eyes.

"His real name is Jun Manjyome," Fubuki remarked, "as a matter of fact".

Manjyome shot a glare at the older teen at his right. "I was getting to that."

"And Aki, we know you," Shigure coaxed with a grin to the young woman beside the window and Yusei. Aki winced when Shigure called her.

"We don't," Yuki remarked. Haru nodded.

"Aki Izayoi," she replied simply.

"So guys, how was your day at Ala Moana?" Mai asked as she drove carefully among the traffic on the highway.

Before any of the Yugioh guys replied, Ayame chimed, "It was splendid! Especially the duel between Yami and Cassandra!"

"It was spectacular, wasn't it Ayame?" Shigure added gleefully.

"A duel?"

Ishizu, Johan, Rei, Jim, Manjyome, and Aki glanced at Yami with wondering looks. The tip of Yami's lip twitched as he grinned a bit irritably. Yugi, Yusei, Judai, Yanagi, and Fubuki shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Did…. We say something wrong?" Ayame asked after a slight moment of silence. There was then another moment of silence.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm saying this right; but technically….. we never assumed that we would find ourselves to duel against anyone here," Rei replied a bit nervously, breaking the silence.

"It would mostly be between us," Johan added simply as he glanced at his Yugioh friends.

"I don't understand what you're getting at," Yuki remarked questionably.

The Yugioh characters switched glances and wondered if they should tell them. Manjyome spoke, "We have lots of fans that buy trading cards from local stores located in different parts of the world."

"We usually try to keep a low profile," Judai added. "Its not like we don't like our fans, its…."

"Most of them, or some of them, are crazy yaoi fan girls," Manjyome grimaced.

"Fans seem to get out of control if they want our autograph," Jim whistled. "Its kind of like those stars on TV and movies."

The Furuba gang and Maple became astonished by the tale. The mentioning of fan girls made them think back when they were last at the shopping center.

"I don't know about you all, but this Cassandra…." Haru was then interrupted when Yami lied,

"She was just a crazy fan who wanted to duel me and wouldn't leave us alone until I did."

"Sounds like a crazy fan to me," Johan remarked.

"I'll say!" Judai added, rolling his eyes a little. He sensed that Yami didn't want to worry the others about Cassandra's warning.

"If you all want to see a REAL, 'splendid' and 'spectacular' duel, as you say," Mai laughed.

"Come on down to our place," Johan chimed in.

"We'll give you a ride of a lifetime," Aki smirked as she finished the sentence.

"I think we would like that, thank you," Maple replied. The Furuba guys seemed interested, especially Ayame and Shigure who looked immediately interested.

Haru seemed indifferent and interested at the same time.

As the group rode along the freeway towards Manoa, there were some chattering about certain other events that happened at Ala Moana. Also, maybe about the other group's adventures at Diamond Head……

**33333333333333333333333333333333**

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter/episode. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_ (_Fruits Basket) in Waltz plays in the background _

_Momiji- "Ne, Ne, Ruka-chan, let's sing a song!" _

_Ruka- "Ah… ano…. " _

_Momiji- "Yuuhi no o-yama ni, teru teru momiji… hai!" _

_Ruka- "I thought you wanted to find your friend first?" _

_Momiji- "Just one, onegai?" _

_Ruka- "Next on __**A**__**Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: First Crush? Okay, Momiji, just one song." **_

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment.**_

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Yuki- "That's the chapter everyone." **

**Chii-kun- "Bleh…. Lame ending…." (no one seemed to hear her mumble) **

**Maple- "So… Chiiyami, where's Marik?" **

**Chiiyami- (smirks and points to Marik who's being scarred for life, while chained to a chair and watching toons like Barney, Teletubbies, etc) "There" **

**Everyone- O.O;; **

**(pause and silence while crickets chirp in the background) **

**Manjyome- "Oi, I don't think many people know the songs presented in the beginning." **

**Chii-kun- "I was getting to that so shut up." **

**Manjyome- "Don't tell the Thunder to shut up!" **

**Chii-kun- "Ehh… what was I gonna say? See! You ruined my concentration!" **

**Ayame- "Now, now, there's no reason to…." **

**Chii-kun, Manjyome- "Shut up, Ayame." **

**Ayame- O.O **

**Chiiyami- "Kawaita Sakebiwas the opening song to Season Zero of Yugioh; while Hyper Drive was the dub opening theme to Yugioh 5ds." **

**Aki- "And the phrase, "Rev It Up", is Yusei's dub phrase that is very stupid thanks to 4kids." **

**Maple- "Read and Review please!" **


	8. Scene 4: First Crush?

Chiiyami- "I hope you learned your lesson, Marik."

Marik- "Hmph! Just keep those….those…. ludicrous shows away from me!!"

Malik- "You mean Barney, Teletubbies, etc?"

Marik- "YEAH!" (hears an uproar of laughter in the background) "SHUT UP!!"

Maple- "Would you do the disclaimer, Johan?"

Johan- "Sure! Maple, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series or Fruits Basket."

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**We Ride to Survive **__started to play…. _(Chii-kun: "wait… WAIT!!! CUT! CUT!! GAWD!! Is there like a glitch or something?" Chiiyami- "I don't know, beats me" Chii-kun- "Who's been messing around in the studio?! Anyway….")

_The screen turned black cutting off the featured future scenes to the story, which were never revealed to the audience quite yet…. __**Kawaita Sakebi**__ plays featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru looked out into the far distance at the upcoming sunset._

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background._

**Scene 4: First Crush? **

It was a nice, sunny day. The sun shone bright against a tall clock tower. The clock tower stood tall and proud in the middle of a marketplace filled with many shops. The sun's rays also reflected against the ocean that the marketplace rested by, and shone against the windows of a couple of cruise boats. The water reflected brightly against the side of the boat, casting ripples of light against the white paint. The marketplace was also near the port.

This place was called Aloha Tower Marketplace, one of the tourist attractions in Hawaii.

But… anyway…

Shigure stretched gleefully as he stepped out of the bathroom feeling relieved. He spotted Maple in the distance gazing off towards the ocean. About few minutes ago, Maple "volunteered" to accompany him to the bathroom while the others waited somewhere for them.

As he made his way towards Maple and informed her he was ready to leave, he spotted a petite young woman at the corner of his eye.

The young looking woman looked close to his age. She had short vivid blue hair and soft peach skin. She wore a light sky-blue sweat jacket over a white top. She also had blue capri jeans and white slip on platform shoes. On her back, she wore a stuffed yellow Chocobo backpack.

The woman seemed to be alone as she walked past the shops and admired the many different accessories, clothes and other merchandise in the windows.

Shigure grinned. He thought of walking up to her and say "hello". He also thought she was kind of cute. With that thought in mind, he glanced towards Maple who still had her eyes on the ocean. He then walked towards the young woman.

Maple dreamily sighed as she thought of a guy she met on Gaia. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Shigure creeping away from her behind her back.

444444444444444444444444444

Shigure followed the young woman as she was oblivious by his presence. A few people walked past them while chattering away at their own business. After a few moments of staring and following the young woman like a puppy, he stopped in his tracks. He then talked out loud as he practiced what to say to her…. at least think of something to start a close conversation.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked curtly. "Ah! What a lovely name that suits a beautiful woman as yourself." He grinned at "air". "Oh, pardon me, my name is Shigure Sohma. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"OH, how I would love to…"

"Oh that's….GAH!" Shigure exclaimed in shock to face a wrinkly old lady. She had a few moles on her face.

"My name is Muriel," the old lady said flirtatiously. "I would looooove to hang out with a young handsome man like you…." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Shigure turned a bit pale. "Ah…. I…I have to go…." He replied sheepishly, then Muriel called after him as he darted off leaving dust clouds in his tracks.

"You didn't give me your phone number!!!" She said, running after him.

Shigure heaved a sigh as he thought he lost track sight of Muriel. However, that wasn't the least of his troubles when he heard……

"Ohhh Shigure-CHAN!!"

Shigure stood rooted for a moment as his pursuer caught up to him (and she seemed like a fragile, short old lady). He then made a mad break for it, passing a few awkward stares from passerby as Muriel continued to chase after him.

"Wait for me!!!" Muriel chirped.

Shigure continued to run from his stalker until he spotted a shop at the corner of his eye. He skidded across the pavement then rushed into the store and hid behind a shelf of greeting cards.

"Oh.. cutey pie! Where are you?" Muriel sang as she looked around. She didn't notice Shigure entering the store (which she currently stood). She then walked passed the store and continued to look for him. "Yoo hoooooo!!!"

Shigure sighed with relief as he watched Muriel walked away from the store. That was scary he shuddered at the thought.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Gah!" Shigure became startled as he heard a puppy barking behind him.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry if I startled you."

Shigure paused for a moment as he heard a sweet, but meek voice. He turned and faced the young woman he was following earlier. He noticed her yellow eyes shown with concern. She also had small opal earrings dangling from her ears. She held a toy Labrador puppy in her hands and she stood by a collection of stuffed animals. The puppy continued to bark cutely.

"Ah….um…." Shigure stammered. He seemed surprised to see her since he thought he lost track sight of her thanks to Muriel. _She looks even cuter up close. _"OH!"

The blue-haired woman stepped back, a little started as Shigure quickly stood up. "Ahem! what's your name?" he asked politely.

She grinned. "Mikage Sagiri, may I ask your name?"

"Ah….ah…. w-what a lovely name," Shigure acknowledged. "I'm Shigure Sohma, I-it's nice to meet you." he bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shigure-san," Mikage bowed in return.

444444444444444444444

Maple continued to stare out into the expanse of ocean. _It's taking Shigure an awful long time to use the bathroom. _She mused as she looked at her watch. "I mean, it's almost been like 2 hours and I doubt guys take that long," she assumed.

She turned her heel and looked out into the men's bathroom. She shook nervously. "Should I….go in there?" she questioned as she looked around, then shook her head vigorously. "It would be embarrassing if there's someone in there….."

"Boo"

"Gah!" Maple became startled then shot to who sneaked up on her. "Chii-kun!" she then became happy to see a long black-haired girl with dark colored eyes.

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "You must have confused me with my twin sister," she remarked. "I'm Chiiyami, and you must be Maple, another friend of Chii-kun's."

Chiiyami wore a sleeveless dark violet blouse that showed a little of her cleavage and midriff with dark capri jeans that reached to her calves and black sneakers. On her back, there was a dark navy backpack with Hawaiian print. She also had a closed Asian fan sticking out of her back jeans pocket. She had ankle-length white socks. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Ah! Hai! I am!" Maple seemed a bit disappointed, but happy at the same time in meeting Chiiyami. She also didn't know Chii-kun had a twin sister.

"It's a good thing that you're a friend of Chii-kun's, or else I'll be standing here completely stupid into thinking that you're someone else," Chiiyami ranted with a wide grin.

"Um… no problem?"

"So, what's up?"

"Well…." Maple shifted her eyes and looked nervously out into the Men's restroom. "I've been waiting for a friend named Shigure. I haven't seen him come out and I've been waiting for about 2 hours."

"Hmm…." Chiiyami stared at her and fell silent for a moment. Maple became a bit panicky as Chiiyami shouted into the bathroom. "HEY! Is there anyone by the name of SHIGURE in there?!!!"

After a moment of silence…..

"Hmm… no answer," Chiiyami frowned. Maple gaped in astonishment. Chiiyami turned to the "shorter" girl.

"You know, I think you should have yelled his name in the first place instead of waiting during those damn forsaken hours," she advised accusingly.

"Um…. I think…. I'll keep that in mind….thanks…." She thought Chiiyami was brave for yelling like that.

"Wanna go look for him?" Chiiyami offered. "I'm done looking around the shops here."

"Oh, okay!"

With that, they walked down the hallway completely unaware of a pair of gazing eyes staring at them from the shadows.

44444444444444

**Marketplace Lobby: Near Starbucks **

Hatori, Ayame, and Yuki sat silently for a moment at one of the several tables in the lobby near Starbucks. Momiji happily looked at the different shops nearby as Haru watched over him. Momiji arrived at Maple's house sometime earlier that morning in the same way as Yuki and Haru arrived.

Yuki looked a bit concerned at his watch. "It's been 2 and a half hours since Maple-san and Shigure went to the bathroom," he remarked, breaking the silence.

"Ooh! What's that over there!" Momiji chirped as he skipped in the background. Haru walked hastily, keeping up with the hyperactive teen.

"We should look for them," Hatori advised. Ayame and Yuki nodded.

"Haru! Momiji! Would you two come over here for a minute?" Ayame called. Haru and Momiji were a bit far into the distance. They were by a store that sold surfing supplies. Haru shrugged as he walked towards his group as Momiji rushed ahead toward them.

"We're going to look for Shigure and Maple," Ayame informed.

"We'll split up," Hatori added, feeling uncertain about it. "Then we'll meet here to report on our search."

"Roger!" the guys nodded in agreement. With that, they split up and walked in opposite directions.

444444444444444444444444

Few moments later…..

After splitting up from Haru, Yuki, and Momiji, Ayame and Hatori looked for any signs of Maple and Shigure. However, they were suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Hey!!!"

Ayame and Hatori immediately turned towards the voice, and saw...

"Johan!!" Ayame piped. He was both surprised and happy to see him. The last and first time he met Johan was when Mai gave them a ride home from Ala Moana.

"Hey! I thought you two looked familiar from a distance. I recognize the hair," Johan grinned, indicating Ayame's long silvery-white hair.

"Ah…right…." Ayame grinned a bit sheepishly. He then turned to the blonde teen beside Johan. "What's your name?" he questioned.

"Katsuya Jounouchi," the blond teen grinned proudly as he thumb pointed to himself. He had chocolate colored eyes. He wore a green shirt under a white jacket. He also had blue jeans and dark sneakers.

Johan wore a white short-sleeved shirt under a blue vest and dark jeans. He also had dark sneakers and blue wristbands on each of his wrists.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ayame Sohma," Ayame replied. He then gestured to the man on his right. "This is Hatori Sohma." Hatori nodded curtly.

"It's nice to meet you both too," Jounouchi said. "So, Johan, how'd you meet these two?"

"We met when we picked up Judai and the others from Ala Moana the other day," Johan replied. "And…." He grinned sinisterly.

The tip of Jounouchi's lip twitched. In a matter of seconds, Jounouchi caught Johan in a headlock. "You didn't tell them anything stupid, did you?" he warned.

"Ahahahaha…… No," Johan laughed nervously. Ayame and Hatori stood dumbfounded at the scene. They thought: do they really need to ask?

44444444444444444444444

Meanwhile…..

Yuki and Haru passed by the shops looking for any sign of Shigure and/or Maple. It was silent between them for a moment since they broke up from the rest of their group; until….

"I hope Shigure and Maple didn't get into trouble," Yuki said worryingly.

Haru glanced at him for a moment, then averted his glance. "Don't worry too much," he replied simply. Yuki didn't seem to take in his word.

"Is it because of what happened at Ala Moana?" Haru inquired bluntly.

Yuki's eyes widened in a bit of astonishment, then glanced at Haru, who seemed composed. Haru kept walking as Yuki stood still at his spot.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?"

Yuki snapped into his normal conscience and caught up to Haru. He then glanced to where Haru stared at.

A teen with odd spiky black hair stood near a shop that seemed too girly in a guy's eyes. The teen had a younger boy with green-blue hair in a short high ponytail with him. The two boys looked like they were waiting for something, or someone.

"Manjyome." Yuki and Haru remembered the last time they met him. He was one of Judai and Co.'s friends that they met in the van.

Manjyome gritted irritably as he tapped his foot and had his arms crossed. He wore a black long-sleeved jacket over a faded violet shirt; black pants and dark sneakers. "What's taking her so long?" he grimaced. "It was a bad idea to watch over you two."

"What do you mean watch over us?" Rua shot a hard stare at the older boy. "You insisted on hanging out with us," he mocked, a glint shone in his bronze yellow eyes. He wore a short-sleeved blue hoodie and navy wristbands with silver on each of his wrists. He had light blue pants and white and blue sneakers.

"Did not, you little squirt!" Manjyome retorted.

"Nya…. Oh really? Are you embarrassed because we're in front of a girly store?"

Manjyome flustered. "Shut it! And since you don't seem embarrassed, why didn't you go in with your sister?"

"Because it seems much more fun to torment you," Rua replied simply with a mock grin. Just as Manjyome's temper rose…..

"Oi! You're Manjyome, right?" Haru inquired, interrupting the little quarrel. Manjyome immediately shot back, a sign of annoyance in his voice.

"It's Thunder!"

Haru spat to the side, not fazed by the teen's retort. "Hmph, whatever."

"Haru…."

He ignored him. Rua switched his glances between Manjyome, Yuki, and Haru. He then chimed,

"Hi! I'm Rua!"

"Yuki Sohma, it's nice to meet you, Rua," Yuki grinned. "And this is Haru Sohma." Haru kept silent and composed until Yuki nudged him in the arm.

"Yo"

"What do you two want? Another ride?" Manjyome asked sarcastically. He winced when Rua stepped on his foot.

"Oops, my foot must have slipped," Rua said, acting innocent.

"Little brat…." Manjyome grunted.

"Actually, we're looking for our friend named Shigure," Yuki replied simply.

"We'll help!" Rua offered. "But I'm waiting for my…." He was then interrupted when Manjyome dragged him by the collar away from the store. Rua struggled with some futile effort.

"Let's go!"

"What about Ruka?!"

Manjyome gritted his teeth irritably and tried to tune out Rua's whining. "She'll be fine!" _I'd do anything to get away from that store! _

Yuki and Haru stared at the two dumbfounded. They then switched glances and rushed to catch up with Manjyome and Rua.

Moments after the boys left the store, a girl with blue-green hair in high pigtails and bronze yellow eyes stepped out of the store. She wore a pink long-sleeved hoodie, white shorts, and red and white sneakers. On her back as a white bunny backpack and she held a small package with her purchase.

Ruka glanced around worriedly. "Guys?" she then sighed a little and frowned. "Mou, they could at least wait a few more minutes. I guess I'll look around some more." She grinned at the thought as she walked towards the left, oblivious to a figure hiding in the shadows watching her very closely.

444444444444444444444444

Momiji watched from the shadows as a young girl with blue-green pigtails and duotone eyes walked out of a store. She looked around worriedly, muttering to herself, then grinning mysteriously as she turned and walked left. As he looked at her, Momiji had one thought on his mind: _She's kinda cute. But it's odd that she's alone. Maybe I should go see if she's all right._

Momiji silently slipped out from the shadows and followed Ruka. Even though she didn't look the same, there was something about the girl that reminded him of his younger half-sister, Momo, who he was not allowed to meet due to the rift created in his family when his mother's memories were erased in the years after Momiji was born.

Momiji gazed off at the girl, lost in the thoughts of his sad past, when he noticed she had dropped something on the ground: a white package fastened shut with a bunny sticker. He walked toward the package, picked it up, and called out, "Miss, you dropped this."

The pigtails bobbed as the girl turned toward Momiji. Her amber eyes focused on Momiji, then the package, then back at Momiji.

She exclaimed, "Oh! That was a gift for a friend! Thank you...um..." she started, looking uncertainly at Momiji.

"The name's Momiji Sohma," Momiji replied, "You may call me Momiji. May I ask your name, miss?"

"I'm Ruka," Ruka replied with a smile, extending a hand towards Momiji, who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruka," Momiji returned with a smile. "Um, I hope you don't mind if I accompany you."

"Sure, I won't mind."

It was silent between Momiji and Ruka as they walked passed the stores. Momiji glanced at Ruka. He watched her duotone eyes gaze out into the distance ahead of them. Her pigtails swished back and forth to the rhythm of her steps. He bit his lip as he racked his brain of what to say to her. _Say something… think of something…. _His brain didn't listen to his thoughts as it was completely blank.

"Momiji, what is it?"

Momiji felt a spark flew through his head. "Ah….er…." he stammered. Ruka stared at him with a bit of concern and curiousness.

"Oh! Have….you been here before?" Thank heavens he finally thought of _something. _

Ruka shook her head. "No, this is my first time here at Aloha Tower and Hawaii," she admitted. "But, I'm having a great time with my friends here. How about you?"

"Ah, I see. It's my first time here too!" Momiji replied cheerfully. "What are your hobbies? Mine is playing the violin."

"I don't have a hobby," Ruka replied truthfully. "I was mostly sick when I was young so I never got to do much." she smiled wistfully.

"No hobby, hm? That's too bad," Momiji replied thoughtfully, and felt pity for her. It fell silent for a moment between them until Momiji spoke.

"Want to look around?"

"Actually, I was thinking of looking for my brother," Ruka answered. At her response, Momiji suddenly remembered what he had to do.

"Oh! Me too! I need to look for a friend of mine," Momiji remarked. "Actually, two people."

"Let's look for my brother and your friends together," Ruka offered. Momiji nodded.

"Okay!" Momiji took Ruka by the hand as they rushed down the hallway, oblivious to a figure draped in a dark cloth that stood in the shadows. The figure had his eyes set on Ruka.

44444444444444444444444444444

**Aloha Tower Port **

Chiiyami frowned as she and Maple reached the port designated area. They searched everywhere and yet there were no signs of that damn dog….errr…. Shigure anywhere. Asking the shoppers didn't help much since they would look at you puzzled, thinking "Who's Shigure?" "A black dog? Try the pet shop, Missy."

Maple sighed. "Where could he be?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find that old ba-err Shigure," Chiiyami assured, with a little irritated tone in her voice. She was irritated that Shigure made her worry so much.

"Hey, you said Ayame, Hatori, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji were waiting for you and Shigure since you two left to the bathroom, right?" Chiiyami inquired sternly.

"Ah, yes."

"They're probably looking for you," Chiiyami remarked as she brushed a few strands of her hair from her face blown by the slight breeze. She then gazed out towards the ocean. "I would do the same thing."

Maple stared at her. She noticed tenderness and sternness shown Chiiyami's dark eyes. By her words, she felt guilt in her gut that she made her Furuba friends worry. But, should she be guilty that she made them worried? She was mostly concerned about finding Shigure.

The silence broke as the tunes of _"Bring Me To Life"_ by Evanescence played. Chiiyami opened her bag and took out her cell phone. She flipped open her phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Chiiyami!" _

"Oh, hey Jounouchi, what's up?"

"_Well, we met these two guys who call themselves Ayame Sohma and Hatori Sohma,"_ Jounouchi replied. _"They said they're looking for Maple and this Shigure. Have you seen them?"_

"Oh, Maple…. " Chiiyami paused as she glanced at a distance at the corner of her eye. "Maple! Abunai (Watch out)!" she called. As Chiiyami knocked Maple to the ground, a massive sphere of fire flew passed them and into the water.

"Shimatta!" Chiiyami shot towards where the sphere landed. Steam arose from the ocean's surface. She then whipped her head towards the culprit and scowled at him. The figure was draped in a dark cloth.

"_Chiiyami? Hello? What just happened? Oi!" _

Jounouchi's voice echoed from the phone as Chiiyami's eyes were locked with the stranger's.

_**To Be Continued…. **_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444**

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter/episode. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_ _dramatic music plays in the background _

_Chiiyami- "Who are you?!" _

_??- "I've been sent here to destroy you, Princess." _

_Chiiyami- "I guess I have no choice in the matter. Maple, stand back!" _

Maple- "_Next on_ _**A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: Blazing Battle.**_ _Is this what Cassandra warned us about?" _

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment.**_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Chii-kun- "Whooot YEAH!!!!"

Maple- "Yay, another chapter finished!"

Chii-kun- "Don't miss the next segment or else you'll be missing the action!"

Marik- "You all FAIL!"

Chii-kun- "You FAIL even more!"

Maple- (sweat drops) "Read and Review!"


	9. Scene 4,Part 2: Blazing Battle

Chii-kun- "Hey everybody!! Did you wait long?"

Chiiyami- "Probably because you know….."

Chii-kun- (laughs nervously) "I can't help it if I watch D. gray man almost everyday!! And other anime…. Hehe…."

Chiiyami sighed.

Maple- "Hatori, would you do the disclaimer?"

Hatori- "Maple, Chii-kun, and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series or Fruits Basket."

Yuki- "Previously on A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure…"

_Chiiyami frowned as she and Maple reached the port designated area. They searched everywhere and yet there were no signs of Shigure._

_Maple sighed. "Where could he be?" she asked worriedly. _

"_Don't worry, we'll find that old ba-err Shigure," Chiiyami assured, with a little irritated tone in her voice. Maple stared at her for a moment. _

_It was silent between the two girls until the tunes of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence played. Chiiyami opened her bag and took out her cell phone. She flipped open her phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" _

"_Hey Chiiyami!" _

"_Oh, hey Jounouchi, what's up?"_

"_Well, we met these two guys who call themselves Ayame Sohma and Hatori Sohma," Jounouchi replied. "They said they're looking for Maple and this Shigure. Have you seen them?" _

"_Oh, Maple…." Chiiyami paused as she glanced at a distance at the corner of her eye. "Maple! Abunai!" she called. As Chiiyami knocked Maple to the ground, a massive sphere of fire flew passed them and into the water. _

"_Shimatta!" Chiiyami shot towards where the sphere landed. Steam arose from the ocean's surface. She then whipped her head towards the culprit and scowled at him. The figure was draped in a dark cloth. _

"_Chiiyami? Hello? What just happened? Oi!" _

_Jounouchi's voice echoed from the phone as Chiiyami's eyes were locked with the stranger's. _

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Kawaita Sakebi **__started to play featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. _

(Chiiyami- "Not a different song theme this time? Chii-kun- "Nope, guess not…" Chiiyami- "What's with that tone? you don't seem happy about it…." Chii-kun- "Ehh…. I…" Manjyome- "Would you two shut up?!!!" Chii-kun- "Oh…. close to the ending part already…")

_Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru looked out into the far distance at the upcoming sunset._

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background._

**Scene 4 part 2: Blazing Battle **

**Aloha Tower Port**

"_Chiiyami!! Oi!! You listening? What just happened?"_ Jounouchi's voice echoed from the phone. He sounded irritated.

Chiiyami placed her phone near her ear, not averting her glance on the stranger. "Jounouchi, talk you later."

"_Hey! You didn't answer…"_ his voice trailed off as Chiiyami hung up.

"Che! What's with her?" Jounouchi gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, he, Johan, Ayame, and Hatori stood in the far east of the marketplace.

"Was it just me, or did I hear a huge splash?" Johan remarked. "It sounded like an explosion."

"Ah! Now that you mention it," Jounouchi added, glancing back at Johan. After a few moments of silence…. "It couldn't be!" his eyes widened in shock.

"Should we check it out?" Ayame spoke.

"Oh yeah, Maple is with Chiiyami," Jounouchi said.

Hatori nodded. "We should see if they are all right," he spoke firmly. "I doubt there would be a huge splash happening all of a sudden."

With that, as soon as they headed towards the port, a figure draped in dark robes appeared in front of them. It seemed like he came out of nowhere. His face was partially covered and he seemed buff.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi declared.

The figure smirked. "Heh, I won't let you step in and interfere with Senpai's fight."

"Che! What of it? You'll let us through, or else I'll beat you to a pulp!" Jounouchi retorted.

"A very energetic fool you are," the figure remarked. "How about a duel? Oh right, you don't have a duel disk." He pointed rudely at the blonde teen.

"I have my deck." Jounouchi wasn't sure if he should be irritated by his last remark, or not.

"Good enough." The figure searched in his robes and took out a duel disk. He threw the duel disk to Jounouchi, who caught it with two hands. The figure then took out another duel disk from his robes and placed it on his left wrist and activated it. "Shall we begin?"

Jounouchi grinned, filled with determination. He then placed his deck in the slot and activated the duel disk. "You're on!" He then frowned. _Who is this guy? And who's Senpai? A fight? _

Ayame's eyes widened with awe. "It's another duel like with Yami and Cassandra at Ala Moana!!" He started to get a bit excited. He, Hatori, and Johan then stepped to the side.

Hatori's eyes widened with a bit of astonishment; then narrowed, glancing at Jounouchi's opponent suspiciously.

"_Mew" _

Johan glanced to the owner of the voice. Floating by his head was a small indigo cat spirit. It had 4 ears, two each on the side of its head and red orbs as eyes. Its tail had an orb at the end.

"Ah! Ruby!"

"_Mew" _

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" Ayame glanced at Johan, perplexed.

"Ah! Err…. My…err… imaginary…ah! That's it! Imaginary friend! Aha!" Johan laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Jounouchi glanced back at him with a grimace, while Ruby sweat dropped. Like Judai, Johan was able to see Duel/Card Spirits.

"You done with the chit chat over there?" the figure mocked. "Let's start!"

A dramatic wind rushed from between of the two duelists as they both shouted:

"DUEL!" Their life points rose to 4000.

444444444444444444444444444444444

**Aloha Tower Port **

"Who are you?" Chiiyami declared rudely.

"My, my, it seems I missed my targets," the figure said with disappointment as he stepped out of the shadows. His grin curled up into a crook smile showing bared teeth. "No matter, looks like I have to give another shot."

Chiiyami scowled at him as she shielded Maple. "You never answered me!"

The stranger sighed. "Such impatience. And I thought you were supposed to be a Princess! Pfft!"

Maple glanced at the young woman slightly in front of her. "Princess?"

"I'll explain later," she replied bluntly.

"How rude of me." The figure grabbed the end of his robe and threw it dramatically in the air. "My name is Blaze, it's nice to meet you, Princess and Priestess."

Blaze resembled Cloud from Final Fantasy; however Blaze had spiked red hair and the other part flowed down his back. He also seemed to have no "huge" muscles, but he looked strong. On his leather belt hung two swords.

Blaze grinned showing his sharp teeth. "Shall we?"

Chiiyami calmly stood up. "Maple, stand back," she ordered, not averting her glance on her opponent. She also handed Maple her backpack.

Maple nodded as she stood up. As she rushed to the side for safety, she glanced back, "Chiiyami, be careful!"

Chiiyami didn't respond, but mentally nodded. She calmly closed her eyes as she reached for her back pocket. "I guess I have no choice in the matter." As she took out her fan and opened it, she readied herself in a martial arts stance. She then called,

"Bring it!"

444444444444444444444444444444

Meanwhile….

Johan, Ruby, Hatori, and Ayame kept their focus on Jounouchi and the stranger, Butch's duel. Several passerby stayed and watched the duel with interest since the duel between the two duelists began.

The status of the duel read:

Jounouchi's life points were at 2600. He had two cards in his hand and only had Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) on the field. The fire-type warrior was dressed in blue tights and orange cloth hung from its waist. He was bulk and had an orange helmet and a huge sword.

Butch's life points were at 1600. He had three cards in his hand and had two monsters and two cards face down on the field. One monster was a small dark spider with a unique mark on his lower body; while the other one resembled a grave robber with a face of a sadistic crook.

"Flame Swordsman, attack his spider!" Jounouchi declared. The warrior rushed without hesitation and as he was about to slice the spider into pieces……

Butch called out: "Activate trap Spider Egg!"

Flame Swordsman's sword met with a spider net. Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock.

"Nani?!" (What)

"When my opponent declares an attack, I can negate that attack and special summon 3 spider tokens," Butch explained. With that said, three dark spiders appeared on the field. (Spider Tokens (level 1))

"Che!" Jounouchi scoffed as Flame Swordsman returned to his side.

Butch then laughed maniacally. "Now, I have enough monsters to Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro Summon?!" Jounouchi, Johan, Ayame, and Hatori's eyes widened in astonishment. Ayame and Hatori had a flashback when Cassandra summoned her Synchro Monster.

"Wait, if I'm not mistaken and from hearing from Yusei and the others," Johan spoke. "Each of the spider tokens have 1 star which totals 3; the spider is a level 3, and the other one is level 2 so that totals up to…."

"Eight," Hatori added simply.

"I now tune my spiders with my Robber Elf," Butch declared. Robber Elf leapt into the air as the spiders followed. "Synchro Summon, King Spider!"

A beam of white light shot from the ground behind Butch. As the light faded, Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the gigantic spider.

King Spider had a golden crown on its head and red unique markings on its body. Its eight red orbs shone with venom and his teeth bared as it shrieked. (3000/2500)

Jounouchi stepped back. "Th-three…. 3000 attack points!"

"King Spider, attack his swordsman with Demon Web!" Butch ordered.

King Spider spat its sticky web towards the warrior and tangled him in the process destroying it. Jounouchi cringed as the sticky threads wrapped his body. His muscles tensed and seethed. His blood boiled in his veins as it felt like the threads inflict poison in his blood. His life points dropped dramatically as it dropped to 1400.

"Jounouchi!" Johan exclaimed worriedly. The sticky threads disappeared as Jounouchi collapsed to his knees. Hot sweat trickled down from his temple as hot breath escaped from his mouth.

Some Jounouchi fan girls gasped in shock and shot a death glare at Butch. Butch didn't notice as he stared down at Jounouchi with a satisfied grin.

"It's your turn, unless you intend to give up," he taunted.

"Joey!!! Jounouchi!! Stand up!! Give it your all!! The Jounouchi fan girls cheered from the crowd.

Jounouchi stumbled to his feet and grinned like the damage was nothing. "Heh, not in your life time! I ain't giving up as long as I got my fans and friends cheering me on!" he pointed to himself with his thumb.

Butch scoffed with a smug grin.

Jounouchi reached for his deck. Without skipping a beat, he called out….

"Draw!!"

4444444444444444444444444444

**Somewhere: Southwest of Marketplace…. **

Ruka let out a slight gasp, her eyes widened as if someone sneaked up behind her and restrained her.

Momiji paused and glanced back at the blue-green haired girl. "Ruka? What's wrong?"

Ruka shook her head. "Mm….it's…" She stared down at her feet. "I somehow have this bad feeling…." She then gripped tight on her right arm. "Like something wrong is going on."

Momiji stared at her for a moment. He didn't understand exactly what Ruka just said, but her "feeling" sense made him concerned for her. He grasped her hand from her arm and held it in his hands.

"I'm sure everything will be all right," He assured with a kind smile.

Ruka stared into his brown eyes for a moment. She noticed his assurance in them and somehow came to realize that maybe he's right, everything will be all right. However, why does she have a slight doubt deep within her heart?

She tried a smile, hiding any doubt. "Thank you, Momiji."

"Kuri"

Ruka glanced to the owner of the voice.

"Kuribon!" she was glad to see her duel spirit friend. She was able to see duel spirits just like Judai and Johan.

Kuribon smiled. "Kuri" she resembled Kuriboh, except for her green orbs and had no claws. She had a rat tail with a red bow at the end.

"Who's Kuribon?" Momiji asked perplexed.

"Ah! Sorry," Ruka said after realizing that Momiji didn't have the same ability as her.

"_Kuri! Kuri!"_ Kuribon bounced in the air as she tried to get Ruka's attention to look in front of them.

"Kuribon?" Ruka glanced at her friend, then looked in front of them to see….

A tall handsome figure draped in dark robes. He was the same figure that had his eyes on Ruka earlier, but Ruka and Momiji didn't know that. He seemed to be glancing in the far distance.

Ruka and Momiji stared at the figure with certain questions racing in their minds: Where did he come from? Who is he? Is he an ally or foe?

Ruka clasp her hands tight to her heart hoping to calm her heart from beating so fast. She swallowed her lump that had built in her throat. The mysterious dark aura that the figure projected made her feel nervous.

The figure slowly turned his glance towards Ruka and Momiji. He then grinned in what seem to be close to a smirk.

_**To be continued…. **_

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

_The screen fades then __**Chiisana Inori**__ plays featuring the "best parts" of the chapter/episode. As the song ended, the screen fades to black then showed the preview for the next scene. _

_**Preview……**_ _Fruits Basket in waltz played in the background _

_Shigure- "Ahh!!! did you all miss me for not being in this chapter?"_

_Mikage- "Shigure-san, ano…. It was only one chapter…." _

_Hatori- "You're being all relaxed while Jounouchi is in a middle of a duel with a stranger?" _

_Ayame- "He seems to be in a real pinch…." _

_Mikage- "Eh? now that you mentioned it…." _

_Rua- "We're out of time! Next on __**A Crazy Hawaiian Adventure: Blazing Battle part II.**_ _Ruka, I hope you're not in serious danger…" _

_**This story is brought to you by Wolves and Maples and is purely fan-written for your enjoyment.**_

**44444444444444444444444444444444**

Chii-kun- "I didn't really plan on writing Jounouchi's duel, but my "action" sense kicked in…" (meaning of wanting to write "action" scene)

Chiiyami- "Uh huh…. And you…."

Chii-kun- "SSSSSHHH!!!"

Maple- "Look forward to the next chapter everyone!"

Johan- "Chii-kun only owns her OCs and their decks, except Spider Egg. Spider Egg was a trap card used by Rudger Godwin from Yugioh 5ds."


	10. Scene 4,Part 3: Blazing Battle part 2

**Maple- "And we're back with another chapter!"**

**Ayame- "Previously on…."**

**Chii-kun- "Skip the recap!"**

**Ayame- (sulks)**

**Yugi- "Chii-kun, Maple, and Chiiyami don't own any of the Yugioh series or Fruits Basket."**

_The screen faded black for a moment then __**Get Your Game On **__started to play…. _(Chii-kun: "wait… WHAT? CUT! CUT!" Chiiyami- "Oh….HELL NO!")

_The screen quickly turned black cutting off the featured scenes and started from the beginning with **Kawaita Sakebi** playing featuring characters from Furuba, Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds, especially the main protagonists of the series. Towards the end of the song, Yami, Yugi, Yusei, Judai, and Tohru entered a photo booth one by one. As the song ended, a white flash blinked and the picture of the protagonists was taken._

_Then the screen once again faded and showed a duel disk with an onigiri along with the title of the "episode". Jazz/blue music was played in the background._

**Scene 4, part 3: Blazing Battle part II**

Aloha Tower: East

The status of the duel read:

Jounouchi's life points were at 1400. He had two cards in his hand and nothing on the field.

Butch's life points were at 1600. He had two cards in his hand and had King Spider (3000/2500) and one card face down on the field.

"Draw!"

Jounouchi peeked at the card with one eye, then his eyes shot open and shone with a hint of victory. He grinned with determination. _Yosh! I drew it! I'll save it for next turn…_

"I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!" (ATK 1200/DEF 700) A "small" dragon with orange-like skin appeared on the field. The fan girls squealed with delight and enthusiasm.

"Kyaa!"

"Attack mode? Is he crazy?" Ayame gaped.

"Just watch," Johan smirked. "He has a plan." Hatori nodded in agreement.

"Unless he decided to be suicidal," Hatori remarked. Johan snorted.

"That'll be the day," he laughed.

The tip of Jounouchi's lip twitched irritably. He glowered towards Hatori, Johan, and Ayame. A nervous sweat dropped on their heads.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Jounouchi declared, upset from that one "joke"; although able to keep his determined posture. He was left with one card in his hand.

"Heh, being suicidal, eh? Draw!" Butch glanced at his hand. "King Spider! Attack his Baby Dragon and wipe out his life points!"

As the spider shot its stinky threads towards Baby Dragon, and just before the threads touched the dragon….

"Negate Attack!" Jounouchi countered. "This'll stop your attack!"

"I end my turn."

"Yosh! I summon Time Wizard (500/400)!"

The fan girls squealed. "KYA! WHOOT!"

"Go! Time Roulette!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

The arrows spun continuously until it slowed down creating tension in the air. Jounouchi and the others hoped the arrow wouldn't land on the skull…

And to their luck…

It didn't.

"YOSH! Time Magic!"

Baby Dragon and Time Wizard were sucked into a vortex, then an elder-like dragon appeared on the field in their place. "Thousand Dragon, Summoned! (2400/2000)"

Butch smirked. "Heh, its attack points are…. WHAT?" his King Spider was surrounded by webs and its skin looked rotten. Its attack points were also lowered to zero.

Jounouchi grinned, wiping his nose with his index finger. "Heh, years have passed and now look what happened to your spider! Finish this Thousand Dragon!"

Thousand Dragon inhaled through his nostrils then breathed fire and destroyed King Spider along with Butch's life points.

"Yosh!" the blonde exclaimed happily, while the fan girls cheered and shot pictures. Johan and the others cheered and clapped.

"All right you punk there are some things….eh? he disappeared?" Jounouchi looked around and didn't see Butch anywhere.

"That's odd…." Johan remarked. "Anyway, let's go to where Maple and Chiiyami are." They all nodded in agreement and head to where the girls are.

4343434343434343434343

**Meanwhile…..at the port**

Maple watched anxiously as Chiiyami and Blaze engaged in a battle. Passersby thought a movie was being filmed and didn't bother to interrupt or ask. Maple heard some of their conversations, but didn't bother to correct them and kept her eyes on the duel.

As Blaze swiped his sword towards Chiiyami's head, she quickly ducked and dodged his second sword attack towards her abdomen. Chiiyami somersaulted backwards a few distances away from Blaze. She limped to the side a little as she gathered a few breaths. Her body sweat everywhere soaking her clothes. She also had a few burns and scratches on her cheeks and arms.

Blaze smirked. "Tired?"

Chiiyami scowled. "Just getting warmed up!" she countered sternly. She held her fan arm-length and it glowed; then shaped into a sword.

Blaze rushed towards her then disappeared in an instant. Chiiyami's eyes narrowed and blocked his attack from behind with her sword. Blaze disappeared again.

"Die!" He reappeared with an evil smirk, and held his swords above his head. Chiiyami stared in shock.

"Chiiyami!" Maple gasped in worry.

In an instant, an arrow shot from above and hit Blaze in the arm. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. From the wound, wooden branches enveloped his whole figure and paralyzed him in seconds. "Gah!"

Chiiyami and Maple watched in astonishment.

"Show yourself!" Blaze then screamed in agony. His eyes widened in almost horror and shock as he spotted a figure a few distances away. "You!"

A blonde woman dressed in black attire and high-heeled boots stared at the man expressionless. Her eyes were covered with black sunglasses; and she had blonde ebony hair and a long ponytail. (A/n: she resembles Lulubell from D. gray-man without the dark skin) The two girls stared at the newcomer.

"You assassins of Zodiac are pests," the woman remarked coldly. With a snap of her fingers, the branches crushed Blaze's bones to pieces. The assassin gaped in shock and his eyes turned blank white.

Maple gasped in almost shock and horror. Chiiyami was still in astonishment and remarked how strong this woman was. As the woman turned her heel as Blaze turned to dust and branches and arrow disappeared, Chiiyami gained her words and called out to the woman.

"Wait! Who…who are you?"

The woman glanced towards the younger woman, then averted it. "None of your concern," she replied coldly. "You shouldn't be careless like that."

Chiiyami's eyebrows furrowed. She clenched her fists until her hands turned white.

The woman faced Chiiyami once more. "I'm Elise." She then disappeared without a trace.

Maple rushed over to Chiiyami and asked if she was all right. Chiiyami didn't answer for a moment, her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"Chiiyami?"

"I….need to get stronger."

"Who are these Zodiac?" Maple mused. Also, did this have anything to do what Cassandra warned?

"Maple!" "Chiiyami!"

"What happened?" Ayame asked worriedly noticing Chiiyami and the area. Chiiyami's wolf ears popped out on the side of her head. She glared darkly at him and growled. He yelped and hid behind Hatori, shivering in fear.

"Uh….Chii-kun said she gets like that when she….isn't in a right mood," Johan explained nervously.

"I see," Hatori said understandingly.

Chiiyami stood up with no trouble and her sword changed back into her fan. "Anyway, let's look for the others," she said, flipping her ponytail. She swiftly walked passed by the guys with Maple by her side. She turned towards them with narrowed eyes. Her wolf ears also disappeared. "Ask me anything about my current appearance or of what happened, I'll bite you to death," she warned darkly. She walked ahead of them.

Ayame gaped and turned pale. Johan chuckled nervously. "Yup, bad mood."

43434343434343434343434343

**Meanwhile…. West side of Aloha Tower…..**

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Rua, as he walked behind Manjyome, Yuki, and Haru as the group looked for Maple and Shigure.

"Quit complaining!", shouted Manjyome. "We're supposed to be finding Shigure and Maple! You can eat after we find them!"

Rua scowled momentarily, but felt it wouldn't do any good to start a fight, so he started looking left and right for a hint of the two missing people, Yuki, Haru, and Manjyome doing the same.

"They should be around here somewhere," Yuki piped up, looking around worriedly. Haru felt a bit of concern for the two missing persons, but attempted to maintain a calm expression.

The group continued walking on, each member looking around for their friends and staying close to one another.

4343434343434343434343434343

**Meanwhile...**

Completely unaware of the search that was ongoing for him and Maple, Shigure was walking around with Mikage in the north area of Aloha Tower. To random passerby, it seemed that the two were on a date, smiling at each other, completely oblivious to the stares and unspoken thoughts of onlookers.

However, while Shigure was walking with Mikage, he couldn't help but worry about what had happened to Maple. He distinctly recalled parting from her at the bathrooms, but had not seen her since then. He had some instinct that if he went to the west side, he would find her.

Shigure then motioned towards Mikage. Mikage looked at him with a questioning glance, to which Shigure responded by walking to a directory sign nearby. Mikage, slightly confused, followed him.

"What are you doing, Shigure?", she asked, confused.

"I... uh, I just misplaced something in the west part of this place and thought I should go look for it," Shigure responded nervously.

"Oh, okay, let's go look for it, then" Mikage said, walking forward briskly, with Shigure at her side.

**Southwest, Aloha Tower**

Ruka and Momiji stared at the figure in front of them. The figure stepped towards them as they held their ground. Ruka immediately moved in front of Momiji as if to shield him from harm. The stranger then stopped a few distances away from the children.

"Who…who are you?" Ruka asked, her voice quaked with concern and whether to trust this man.

The figure removed his hood revealing a young man a bit younger than 30 years old. He resembled a mix between Ishida from Bleach and Clow from CCS. He grinned.

"I've been waiting to meet with you," he said to Ruka. His voice was stern and calm. "Don't be alarmed, I'm someone you could trust," he remarked as he held his gloved hand in defense.

"Me?"

The man calmly closed his eyes then reopened them in slits. His lips formed into a mysterious smirk. "It has just begun."

Momiji looked slightly alarmed and confused as he responded, "What do you mean? What just begun?"

The man turned his heel as his robes flowed behind him. He slightly glanced at Ruka. "I'm known as Clovis, remember it well, young Signer." He then waved at them before disappearing without a trace.

"He's….gone…"

**Below the clock tower...**

A woman waited silently under the clock tower, seeming to wait for someone. In a flash of light, Clovis appeared next to the woman.

"Elise." The woman smirked without looking at her partner.

"Hmph, I'm guessing you met with one of them?" she pressed coldly with her arms crossed.

"And I sense you met with her," Clovis returned.

"It's only a matter of time until more of them arrive," Elise remarked with a frown.

"Ah, we'll just see if they are capable enough of defeating them all, including their ring leader," Clovis added with a mysterious smirk.

4343434343434343434343

A.N.- "I'll bite you to death": If you all didn't know, its Hibari Kyoya's favorite line from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chiiyami: "I'm just borrowing that phrase. I (kinna) love it…nyah!" :3

Chii-kun: "Anyway… Read and Review!"

Maple: "Yes, please read and review!" ^^


End file.
